Si volvieras a mi
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Estiro su mano para poder abrirlo y así, poder terminar de leer, aquellos fragmentos de amor de su querido Duo. Capitulo 6, ¡al fin!, espero que les guste.
1. Aires de Tristeza

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

Gundam Wing Por: Ivanov Shinigami 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten... ---

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Yaoi.

**Raiting:** es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon, masturbación... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", (FlashBack)

**Capitulo 1**

**Aires de tristeza**

Los hechos se suscitan después de la batalla con Marimella...

_El helado viento frió anunciaba el invierno que llegaba como cada año, entraba por aquella alcoba sombría y obscura, meciendo delicadamente las cortinas blancas de lino, junto a el, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por aquella enorme ventana de la sobria habitación en penumbras del apartamento que aquel chico de ojos amatistas compartía con el soldado perfecto..._

**Como sobrevivir...**

**Como calmar mi sed...**

**Como seguir sin ti...**

**Como saltar sin ver...**

_Aquel chico hermoso, sonriente y lleno de vida... si, así era él... pero... aquel ser lleno de dicha se estaba apagando día con día... y con eso su propia vida se consumía... por ese ser frió... por el soldado perfecto... por aquel que robo su corazón... por Heero..._

_Su cabello estaba suelto y sin cepillar, meciéndose al sentir el helado aire sobre él, una delgada bata de ceda color negra cubría su delgado y bello cuerpo, su delicado y hermoso rostro se tornaba pálido y de sus mejillas corrían lagrimas sin detenerse, sus preciosos ojos que siempre reflejaban vida y alegría se encontraban rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar... ya no le importaba si se enfermaba... o si moría... eso era mejor que estar muerto en vida..._

_Se encontraba sentado en una mecedora, mirando hacia la nada, su mano derecha sostenía una botella de vino, mientras que la izquierda un pequeño libro... un diario... un diario que apretaba con fuerza sobre su pecho... un diario donde escribía todas sus emociones ahora perdidas, solo la luz tenue de la luna dejaba al descubierto aquella silueta meciéndose lentamente de aquel chico triste... _

_Por un tiempo pensó que podía vivir en paz y en armonía con aquel ser que llenaba su existencia de dicha y amor... y así fue por un tiempo... ya se había acostumbrado a los quehaceres hogareños, pero tenia que admitirlo, aun extrañaba las batallas por el inmenso espacio, acompañado de su fiel amigo... su Deathscythe, volando libremente... pero no se quejaba, le gustaba la vida que ahora llevaba, y mas aun compartir la que restaba con su gran amor... Heero Yuy... ese ser tan frió como la nieve... el soldado perfecto... pero al mismo tiempo tan cálido como la caricia de un tenue amanecer..._

_...Pero ahora la soledad y el dolor invadían su corazón..._

" El invierno a llegado nuevamente... igual que cada año... igual que el día en que te marchaste... pero tu aun no... tu no has regresado... te espero aquí... de nuevo... ya son tres años Heero... tres años desde que tu partiste... tres años de esperarte... tres años de vivir con la ilusión de que volverás a mi... que iluso soy... no iluso no... soy un idiota por creer... por creer que me amabas..."

**con este adiós tan salvaje y cruel...**

**me deshojaste la piel...**

**la eternidad en final se quedo...**

**y un desierto es mi corazón**

_Débilmente el chico de ojos amatistas se levanto de la silla, dejando caer por completo la botella, haciendo que el vino sobrante se vaciara sobre la suave alfombra... vago su cansada vista por todo el lugar desordenado, observo el polvoso escritorio donde el soldado perfecto solía pasar horas enteras sentado con su portátil, sonrió amargamente, aun lo recordaba... camino hacia la cama sentándose pesadamente sobre ella, la acaricio... aun recordaba las noches maravillosas que compartía con el soldado perfecto... y la ultima fue la mejor... nuevamente las lagrimas salieron de sus tristes ojos. _

- por que?... por que lo hiciste?... – susurro mientras limpiaba su tristeza con su brazo desnudo.

_Miro el diario que aun sostenía, lo abrió en las ultimas paginas, tomo una pluma y tristemente comenzó a escribir..._

_El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, poco a poco las primeras frases se transformaron en incontables paginas que el chico de ojos amatistas plasmaba con todo su corazón..._

- Heero... – susurro finalmente.

_Arranco las paginas donde había escrito todo lo que su corazón ya no podía soportar, las doblo a la mitad y las coloco al principio del diario con el nombre del soldado perfecto escrito al principio y un pequeño mensaje, junto con una rosa blanca ya seca y marchita... coloco el diario en el centro de la cama y lo miro tristemente... _

- espero que al menos recuerdes lo que yo sentí por ti una vez... ya que yo jamás lo olvidare... - dijo levantándose y acercándose nuevamente a la ventana...

_La luz que provocaba la luna cubría completamente todo su débil cuerpo, pero sus ojos no se podían mantener abiertos, los cerro y las perladas lagrimas salieron una vez mas..._

- ya no puedo mas... – susurro débilmente.

_Se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño, las velas que había eran su única guía, abrió la llave de la regadera, pudo sentir el vapor del agua sobre su frió rostro, se sentía agradable, retiro la delgada bata de su cuerpo y se introdujo en el agua._

" Se siente tan bien... la siento resbalar por todo mi cuerpo... es como si él me tocara... un roce de su piel... de sus manos... por que me olvidaste Heero?... yo... tanto te amo... por que?..."

" Mis manos resbalan poco a poco por mi piel recordando las suaves caricias que Heero solía hacerme, me agrada... mi cabello roza mi espalda levemente, es como si él lo hiciera... mis manos bajan hasta tocar mi miembro húmedo y caliente por las carisias del agua... comienzo a frotarlo... arriba, abajo, una y otra vez... es como sentirlo a el... como te extraño Heero... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te abrazo... desde que no te beso... aun recuerdo esa maravillosa noche..."

**hay si volvieras a mí...**

**encendería el sol mil primaveras...**

**si regresaras por mí...**

**seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras...**

**pero hoy te vas...**

**y no hay vuelta atrás...**

- aun no entiendo por que te fuiste con esa niña estúpida y manipuladora... – decía mientras golpeaba fuertemente el azulejo.

" Pero... ese día... ese día siempre va a estar muy presente en mi memoria... porque fue él más feliz de toda mi existencia... el más feliz y él ultimo..."

_Salió del baño solo con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, mientras que su cabello húmedo caía seductoramente sobre su espalda y pecho, se asomo una vez mas a la ventana, haciendo que el frió aire comenzara a mecer sus finas hebras castañas de su larga cabellera._

- esta será la ultima vez que llore por ti Heero Yuy... la ultima... – dijo secando sus mejillas con sus manos furiosamente.

**y desataste un huracán...**

**fuego y furia de un volcán...**

**que no sé apagar...**

**como olvido que fui...**

**esclavo de ti...**

**ya no puedo mas...**

_Se acerco al closet, lo abrió airado, tomo el traje negro que solía usar siempre cuando piloteaba su gundam, por algo no lo había tirado, peino su cabello, lo ato en su larga trenza que acostumbraba usar, cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento hubiese pensado que era el mismo de hace tres años, pero seguramente se hubiera equivocado, su mirada, que era dulce y alegre, ahora era fría y bacía..._

_Se coloco la gorra negra con el logotipo del 02, junto con una chamarra del mismo color, se acerco al tocador que estaba frente a la cama, saco del cajón un pequeño alhájelo, lo abrió y saco la cruz de plata que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, la beso y se la coloco nuevamente._

- mi vida ya no tiene sentido alguno... – murmuro viéndose a espejo por ultima vez – lo perdió el día en que tu te fuiste... – volvió a murmurar tomando el dinero que había en el mismo cajón.

" Si tan solo hubieses abierto esa puerta nuevamente, yo... yo hubiera... pero no lo harás... se que no lo harás..."

**hay si volvieras a mi vida si volvieras...**

**si regresaras por mi seria feliz otra vez...**

" Se que será doloroso olvidarte, pero no imposible, no puedo seguir esperándote mas, no se si estas vivo, estas muerto o peor aun si te quedaste definitivamente con Relena, la verdad, ya no me interesa, solo espero poder sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón..."

**...pero hoy te vas...**

_Tomo nuevamente el diario, lo apretó con fuerza y camino hacia la puerta..._

- Shinigami ha regresado y esta vez es para siempre... adiós mi amado Heero... – murmuro cerrando la puerta del departamento...

**...y no hay vuelta a tras...**

**Continuara...  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora...**

Ivanov se encuentra sentada en su azotea mirando la enorme luna tristemente...

Konichiwa!

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta triste historia, si, se que soy horrible, tal vez algunos me odien, otros me quieran matar, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribirla, aun que a mi me haga llorar, buaaa, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente (solo a Relena ¬w¬# ), ni mucho menos a mis hermosos chicos gundam...

Se que regularmente soy muy alegre y es difícil que decaiga o me ponga triste, pero lo que ha pasado últimamente, de plano me ha derrumbado, por eso aproveche ese momento de inspiración triste para escribir este fic, también, que este surgió escuchando la canción "si volvieras a mi" (he ahí el nombre), mas mi depresión por cosas que a cualquier chica entristecen (problemas existenciales), por que no puedo curarme de la gripe y mas aparte por que mi mejor amiga (mi otro yo) se va de viaje por unos días, se que eso no es para tanto, pero ella y yo somos muy unidas, por eso la voy a extrañar mucho, tal vez por todo eso estoy muy triste. T.T

En fin, que será, será... Cambiando de tema, cabe mencionar que dependiendo de la aceptación de la historia es el tiempo en el que subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya saben, mientras mas demanda, mas rápido es el trabajo y claro bien echo, como debe de ser -.

También que pienso hacer este fic como un libro, por que?... será sorpresa..., mas aparte este primer capitulo es algo corto para no echar a perder lo demás, prometo que los otros serán mucho mas largos, tomen este cap como una introducción de lo que viene.

Debo agregar que este fic se parece un poco a la historia de Love Forever I'll wait for you de min winner, otra de mis autoras favoritas, leí la historia mas de diez veces para que esta no fuera igual, por cualquier duda.

Y si se preguntan por la canción, es de Josh Groban, este chico me fascina, canta genial y además es muy guapo, además de que pienso en hacer otro fic con otra de sus bellísimas canciones, no se si será de esta serie, pero estará muuuyyyy bueno, jajaja...

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, opiniones, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta ne!


	2. Doloroso Reencuentro

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

Gundam Wing Por: Ivanov Shinigami 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten...

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting:** NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon suave, consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**WARNING 2: **Algo muy, muy, muy doloroso para Duito, (aviso para que después no me linchen).

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", (FlashBack)

Capitulo 2 Doloroso reencuentro Las nubes se golpeaban en el cielo unas con otras oscureciéndolo ligeramente hasta formar una gran capa gris... entonces la fría lluvia comenzó a caer, al principio ligera y lenta, para después convertirse en insoportable, las calles estaban completamente húmedas por la fuerte lluvia que caía en esos instantes, la gente corría a resguardarse, tanto por la tormenta como por el crujir de los rayos, que asustaban a cualquiera que los oyera y los viera, parecía que el cielo estaba colérico y en cualquier momento todo se inundaría, pero al mismo tiempo se percibía en el la tristeza y el desconsuelo, no era normal ese tipo de tormentas en invierno... 

Unos pasos resonaban en los charcos que se formaban, eran lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza, sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás... ya no la había... esos pasos, pertenecían a la silueta de un joven vestido completamente de negro que parecía un sacerdote, su largo cabello estaba completamente empapado al igual que el, su rostro estaba pálido y bajo, en sus ojos solo se veía la frialdad y la ira... protegía con recelo un pequeño libro parecido a un diario sobre su brazo derecho. Caminaba en dirección a la estación de transbordadores, iría por ultima vez a ver a uno de los que consideraba su amigo... no le importaba si caía un diluvio en ese momento, ahora solo tenia un objetivo... llegar a L4... la lluvia no apartaba el enorme dolor que sentía en el pecho. Ya hacia casi dos horas desde que había salido de aquel santuario de sueños y esperanzas, ese lugar donde alguna vez pensó en poder vivir en paz y con la persona que mas amaba en la vida... Heero... se detuvo precipitadamente, levanto ligeramente la vista, miro el oscuro cielo que era idéntico a su corazón... ya no había luz cálida ni felicidad, solo frialdad y mucho rencor...

**Déjame caer**

**Déjame subir**

Hay un momento cuando el miedo Y los sueños deben chocar 

"Llueve... las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer sobre mi frente... llegando a mis mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente, inundan todo mi cuerpo. Siento como si algo me oprimiera el pecho e hiciera que mi cuerpo pesara demasiado, aun que no se que es... Ya no puedo caminar por mi mismo... el viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte... estoy cansado... estoy arto... solo deseo llegar a L4... y así poder acabar con este asfixiante sufrimiento."

Y así, nuevamente reanudo su marcha hacia la estación...

Al llegar ahí, las miradas de la gente sobre el se hacían muy evidentes, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, aun recordaban su rostro, ya que no había cambiado en nada, solo estaba un poco mas alto y delgado, si... aquel rostro del piloto del Deathscycthe, pero el no se molesto en responderlas... las ignoro... ahora solo quería ir a L4...

Después de pedir su boleto, se sentó en una de las bancas pesadamente, no llevaba equipaje, por lo que también la recepcionista lo miro extrañamente pero no le importo, a pesar de que estaba mas grande, no dejaba de ser atractivo, la chica primero trato de coquetear con el, le hacia platica pero el chico bonito no respondía, solo esperaba su boleto para largarse de ahí, al no escuchar respuesta de este, lo miro mas detalladamente, lo estudio muy bien, estaba completamente empapado, su cara estaba muy pálida y sobresalían unas enormes ojeras de su blanca piel, su semblante era muy serio, infundía terror, pero a la vez tristeza, con miedo y mucho esfuerzo trato de no salir corriendo cuando le pregunto por que estaba así, el ojivioleta no le dijo nada y solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, esta se sintió aun mas intimidada y opto por no insistir o preguntar mas acerca de el, ya que la mirada del chico de ojos amatistas era perturbadora.

Ya habían pasado mas de media hora desde que se había sentado cuando lo anunciaron...

- _el vuelo 356 con destino a la colonia L4, partirá inmediatamente, solicitamos que lo aborden lo mas pronto posible, gracias por su atención y que tengan un buen viaje._

Se levanto pesadamente se su asiento para abordar el trasbordador que lo llevaría a su doloroso destino, por que sabia que seria la ultima vez que vería a Quatre y a Trowa... seria la ultima vez...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión Winner...

Unos ojos color aqua se cerraron por unos instantes al sentir una punzada en su corazón mientras se acercaba a la mansión con su único amor, desde que termino la guerra y destruyeron sus gundams, se armo de valor y le dijo al moreno cuanto lo amaba, Trowa se sintió sumamente feliz, por que sentía exactamente lo mismo por el, solo que no sabia la forma de decírselo, pero se alegraba de que Quatre tomara la iniciativa, y desde entonces Trowa dejo el circo para irse a vivir con su verdadero y único amor de su vida... Quatre... pero, desde hace mucho tiempo en su pecho sentía esa especie de punzada, algo parecido a dolor, pero también una profunda tristeza que le hizo detenerse momentáneamente... tenia su don, gracias a el supo que Trowa sentía algo profundamente por el y no era una simple amistad, por ello se había armado de valor para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero ahora ese don le decía que algo muy grave le pasaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, a Duo...

- Quatre?... – el rubio giro su rostro para toparse con un par de ojos esmeralda que le veían con suma preocupación – estas bien?... – pregunto el moreno.

- si, estoy bien Trowa - contesto sonriendo - es solo... que estoy muy preocupado por Duo... – dijo con tristeza mientras apretaba mas sus manos contra su pecho.

- ... aun no ha sabido nada de Heero? – pregunto ayudando al rubio tomándolo por la cintura.

- no lo se, jamás ha contestado mis llamadas, ni mis correos, no se si esta bien, mi don solo me dice que le esta pasando algo muy malo... siento mucho dolor dentro de el, dolor y rencor... – dijo comenzando a sollozar.

- estas seguro? – pregunto Trowa aun mas preocupado.

- si, Duo siempre había estado feliz, podía sentirlo, pero desde hace unos años esta vació y triste, pero ahora ese sentimiento es mas doloroso que antes... – decía preocupado y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

- entonces creo que en tu estado no deberíamos hacerlo... – dijo el moreno aun preocupado.

- no Trowa... – dijo el rubio tomándolo de las manos - la mansión esta sola en estos momentos, Rashid fue con los demás a los recursos naturales, así es que tardara... no quiero perder esta oportunidad, no siempre estamos solos... - le contesto sonrojándose ante el moreno, este solo sonrió.

- de acuerdo, será como tu quieras – le dijo besándolo, y así caminaron abrazados rumbo a la mansión Winner.

"Solo espero que Duo este bien" – pensó el rubio aun preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alguien que soy**

**Esta esperando por coraje**

**El único al que quiero**

**El único que me convertirá**

**El que podrá atraparme**

Al parecer el trasbordador no había tardado mucho en llegar a la colonia L4, no cabía duda de que la tecnología había avanzado mucho desde que los gundams habían sido creados, era mas rápido ir de la tierra a las colonias que ir de una colonia a otra, bajo del trasbordador aun húmedo por la lluvia mientras apretaba el diario con mas y mas fuerza.

Sabia muy bien donde estaba la casa del mas chico de los pilotos gundam, había ido muchas veces junto con Heero, ya que el rubio siempre los invitaba cada fin de semana, no tomo ningún taxi, quería contemplar un poco mas la colonia que vería por ultima vez, de pronto se detuvo en seco y miro el cielo azulado artificial de la colonia, era muy parecido al de la tierra, a excepción de que en ella el clima siempre cambiaba, ya sea que lloviera, nevara o el calor matara, sin que nadie lo controlara, pero en las colonias todo era artificial, siempre estaba azul, limpio y claro los cables sobresalían. "no cabe duda de que la tierra es mucho mejor que las colonias", pensó.

- ...pero si no estas con aquel al que amas no la contemplas igual... – susurro mientras volvía a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ropa del rubio comenzaba a caer de forma lenta sobre el piso de mármol de aquella enorme habitación, una sonrisa nerviosa escapaba de los labios de aquel chico de piel de porcelana y apariencia de ángel al ser desvestido poco a poco por unas manos morenas que conocía bien. Sus ojos color aqua recorrían la figura esbelta y elástica del chico de ojos esmeraldas, el sonrojo cubría por completo su rostro... para ambos sería la primera vez...

Empezó a besar el largo y sensual cuello subiendo poco a poco para llegar a la oreja, le dio pequeñas mordidas que provocaban gemidos del rubio, finalmente llego hasta su boca que lo recibió gustosa dejándolo adentrarse hasta lo más profunda de ella, explorando con su lengua mientras que sensuales movimientos hacían que ese simple beso se profundizara aun mas...

El moreno lo abrazo tiernamente, el aroma dulzón de ojos aqua subía hasta su nariz como su un sabueso tratara de olfatear al zorro, ya que el rubio le llegaba al pecho, así es que percibía su aroma perfectamente... decidió tener un momento tranquilo y apacible antes delo que venia, hasta que sintió que el menudo cuerpo de Quatre se apartaba de él un poco, se extraño ante esa reacción, pero al ver lo que su amante tramaba sonrió.

Poco a poco correspondió a las caricias de Trowa, el también comenzó a desvestirlo de forma lenta, besando su piel canela y comenzando a acariciarla suavemente, un gemido salió de los labios del moreno, sin duda su amante lo hacia muy bien a pesar de que era su primera vez...

Pero otra punzada en su pecho le impidió seguir con lo que hacia. Desde que caminaba junto con Trowa, había estado sintiendo una especie de punzada en su pecho, algo que oprimía su corazón, los ojos verdes y observadores de Trowa no habían perdido detalle de ello al sentir que el rubio había dejado de tocarlo.

- Quatre, estas seguro de que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar Trowa cuando vio como Quatre se sentaba en la cama aun con el pantalón puesto, con la mirada baja y tocando su corazón levanto la vista para ver los ojos verdes y llenos de preocupación de Trowa.

- yo... lo lamento Trowa, pero no puedo hacerlo... – le dijo tristemente a su amante, el moreno se sentó a un lado del rubio al ver la palidez en el rostro.

- que sucede? – el rubio apretó aun mas las manos a su corazón, estaba preocupado, sabía que algo ocurría, algo muy malo...

- es Duo... – dijo finalmente mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

- pasa algo con Duo?... – pregunto el moreno con calma.

Trowa conocía muy bien el don de Quatre, sabía que podían sentirse y como se encontraban las personas que el mas quería, si ahora decía que a Duo le pasaba algo muy malo, era por que realmente Duo tenía un problema muy grave.

- Duo esta sufriendo... esta sufriendo mucho... - los ojos de Quatre comenzaron a humedecerse por las lagrimas - ...hay algo... algo que le lastima... que lo entristece... que lo esta matando lentamente y eso... eso es lo que me duele... – dijo mirando al moreno y comenzando a llorar.

- tranquilo Quatre, no sabes que es? – pregunto Trowa abrazándolo dulcemente.

- no... mi don no es tan fuerte como para saber el porque de su sufrimiento, pero tal vez sea por... – dijo abriendo enormemente los ojos y mirando al moreno.

- Heero... – contesto Trowa.

De pronto los sobresalto el timbre de la puerta, volvieron a colocarse sus camisas, seguramente seria Catherin, ya que frecuentemente visitaba a Trowa por que lo consideraba su hermano, a Quatre no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, Trowa salió primero de la habitación para recibirla, Quatre aun estaba muy débil por el dolor que sentía en su corazón, así es que tardaría un poco en recuperarse, se adelanto y abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver al responsable de que su ángel sufriera.

- Duo... – murmuro sorprendió.

**Entonces déjame caer**

**Si debo caer**

**No prestare atención a tus advertencias**

**No quiero oírlas**

- ... – Duo solo mostró una mueca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la tierra.

**Déjame caer**

**Si caigo**

**Aun que el fénix pueda**

**o no levantarse**

En el lujoso palacio de los Peacegraft, en una sobria habitación se hallaba recostado sobre una fría cama aquel soldado perfecto mirando hacia la nada.

"Estoy por alguna razón extraña en un momentáneo estado depresivo, jamás me había sentido así... ja, mas bien jamás pensé en sentir..."

"No me siento con ganas de mucho, ni siquiera quiero agarrar mi laptop. Siento como si algo me oprimiera el pecho y mi cuerpo pesado, por eso no puedo levantarme de aquí. Hasta ahora no he salido de la depresión momentánea que de un tiempo acá me invade, de hecho no he salido ni de mi cuarto por mas de tres días. Ya no puedo, se muy bien que si no me desahogo con alguien, no voy aguantar por mucho tiempo..." 

"Estoy preocupado por el... Por alguna razón siempre que me siento así pasa algo malo a mí alrededor... oh incluso a el..."

"Ahora que lo pienso yo tengo un grave problema por que hace años me prometí no llorar cuando me aparte de el... de Duo... y eso es algo que me ha hecho mucho daño, mmm... quien iba a pensar que este sentimiento me lastimara mas que un dolor físico. El no llorar es la peor manera de cerrarte ante todo sentimiento de culpabilidad, miedo y dolor. Pero ya no puedo y me impresiona que en este mismo momento estoy sintiendo algo húmedo caer por mis mejillas... subo mi mano para tocar eso húmedo y son lagrimas, si, son lagrimas... lagrimas que no puedo contener por mas tiempo. Este sentimiento de desahogarse es algo que jamás había experimentado y jamás pensé experimentar, pero... se siente muy bien, el me lo mostró y se lo agradezco mucho..."

"Poco a poco la opresión en mi pecho desaparece, tal vez no ocurra nada malo, tal vez es solo que ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar por el... y es por eso que mi corazón me reprocha el que lo haya dejado haciéndome sentir el peso en mi pecho. Ahora que lo pienso, el llorar es algo bueno cuando quieres deshacerte de todo miedo, por que creo que eso es lo que tengo, miedo... ¿pero de qué o a que?... Creo que de quedarme solo... Pero siempre he estado solo... pero cuando le conocí descubrí que nunca mes estaría solo de nuevo... Y creo que esa sería la peor tortura por la que me podrían someter, a volver a estar sin el... Pero teniéndolo a el se que eso jamás pasara, el es mi fortaleza... por el yo moriría... por agradecerle que me ha devuelto la esperanza de vivir y por hacer que descubriera sentimientos que ya había olvidado. Pero le he hecho un mal terrible... un mal irreparable."

"Necesito desahogarme con alguien, pero si las personas que me rodean me ven llorar será peor. Ellos creen que yo soy de hielo, que puedo aguantar todo, que no tengo corazón. Pero eso es una mentira, tengo corazón, claro que lo tengo, por eso es que lloro ahora, por eso es que siento, por eso es que... lo amo?..."

"Otro de mis peores miedos, es que él me odie, que él no me quiera ya, pero se que eso va a pasar, por lo que le hice... aun que me duela, eso va a pasar, por que me he dado cuenta de que si lo llego a ver me va a matar y yo estaré dispuesto a darle mi vida... por lo que le haré."

"Quatre es el único que puede ayudarme en esto... puedo hablarle, pero necesito hablar con el frente a frente..."

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, se metió a bañar, se cambio y salió de aquella habitación sola y fría...

- joven Yuy, nos alegra que ya se sienta mejor, en este momento la señorita Relena esta en una junta – dijo Peigan esbozando una sonrisa.

- dile que volveré en un par de días... – dijo saliendo del palacio.

**Bailare así libremente**

**No conservando a nadie**

**Tu puedes sostenerme solo**

**Si tu también desapareces del todo**

**Esos miedos inútiles y las cadenas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alguien que soy**

**Esta esperando por coraje**

**El único al que quiero**

**El único que me convertirá**

**El que podrá atraparme**

- Duo, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte – le dijo Trowa con una sonrisa – pasa.

- mmm... – el ojivioleta solo hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y entro a la enorme mansión.

- estas empapado – dijo el moreno – que te paso? – pregunto preocupado.

- no te preocupes por mi… eso ya no importa… – dijo pesadamente.

- Quatre viene en unos momentos… - dijo el moreno sentándose junto con el ojivioleta.

- si… - susurro desganado.

- Duo… - murmuro Quatre entrando a la sala con los ojos vidriosos.

- como estas amigo Quatre? – dijo el ojivioleta muy fríamente forzando una débil sonrisa de sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estación de transbordadores de L-4…

"Vaya, no pensé en llegar tan rápido…"

Heero no tardo mucho en llegar a la colonia debido a que utilizo uno de los transbordadores que Relena usaba exclusivamente para llegar lo mas rápido posible a las colonias, era un sistema nuevo y había funcionado muy bien.

- Quatre solo tu puedes ayudarme en este momento – susurro mientras salía de la estación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Duo estas empapado, cámbiate de ropa, ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa – dijo el rubio amablemente pero aguantando el dolor en su pecho.

- te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario, solo he venido a despedirme – dijo levantándose del sofá.

- despedirte?... no entiendo – dijo el rubio sin comprender la acción del trenzado.

- si… - dijo con la cabeza baja – yo no los volveré a ver.

- como dices? – dijo Trowa alarmado temiendo que el trenzado hiciera algo entupido.

- que ya jamás los volveré a ver, por que… por que… - decía entrecortadamente.

- Duo, no quería tocar este tema, pero es por Heero verdad? – dijo el rubio oprimiéndose el pecho.

- … - el trenzado solo asintió y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para evitar llorar.

- Duo… – dijo el rubio abrazándolo.

De pronto el timbre sonó y tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido no abrir…

- yo iré – dijo el moreno levantándose de su lugar.

- Duo, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así – dijo el rubio mostrando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus blancas mejillas.

- lo se, por eso no quería venir, pero…

- no te preocupes por mi, yo soy tu amigo y no me importa sufrir por serlo – le dijo sonriendo.

- gracias Quatre – le sonrió débilmente.

Trowa se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y la boca se le seco como nunca antes.

- Heero… - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- … - asintió en señal de saludo – esta Quatre? – pregunto.

- si… esta en la sala con Duo…

- Duo esta aquí? – dijo sorprendido.

- si…

Los dos expilotos caminaron juntos hasta llagar a la sala donde vieron a Duo y a Quatre abrazados…

- Quatre… - murmuro Trowa para llamar su atención.

- Heero! – dijo muy sorprendido.

Duo solo pudo verlo fríamente y con cierto odio en su interior…

- hola Quatre… - dijo Heero – pueden dejarnos un momento por favor.

- ha… pero… - exclamo el rubio.

- vamos Quatre – le dijo el rubio tomándolo del brazo dulcemente.

- ha, si, están en su casa chicos – dijo el rubio entendiendo el mensaje de Trowa y salieron.

Heero y Duo solo se miraron, ninguno decía nada, el tenso silencio hacia una atmósfera de rencor y algo mas, hasta que Heero comenzó a hablar…

- Duo, yo…

- no me digas nada, no quiero escucharte…

- por favor, solo escucha… - suplico Heero…

- … - Duo solo gruño enojado y lo miro fríamente – y bien?...

- yo quiero decirte que… la razón por la cual no regrese fue por que… por que amo a Relena…

- QUE! – dijo sin comprender, eso era el colmo, el espera otra cosa… pero esa fue la chispa que lo encendió… - QUE DIJISTE!

- que la amo…

- eres un maldito idiota, tu me dijiste eso a mi, solo a mi!

**Entonces déjame caer**

**Si debo caer**

**No prestare atención a tus advertencias**

**No quiero oírlas**

- Pero es que yo la amo, entiéndeme!

- ENTENDER QUE HEERO, QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA!... Entonces por que estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo, desde un principio te hubieses ido con ella y jamás me hubieras echo sentir en mi alma este maldito amor que no puedo arrancarme del corazón... solo dime... yo que fui para ti, que fui, por que no lo entiendo, no logro entenderlo...

- Entiéndelo Duo, ella desde que me encontró me amo y no dejo de hacerlo, a pesar de todo lucho contra ese sentimiento de soledad por el gran amor que siente por mi, me siguió a todas partes, cada vez que peleaba sentía el deseo de regresar a su lado, cuando creía que ya no podía mas y estaba casi muerto, su voz me ayudaba a no morir... a seguir luchando... a vivir por ella...

- Y por que hasta ahora me dices todo esto, PORQUE!... por que no antes, tu no comprendes que te entregue mi vida, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma...

- Lo se, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte echo ese daño, yo no quería que esto pasara, pero al estar contigo pude darme cuenta de que solo necesito de ella para vivir...

- ...es que... es que... jajajajajajajaja... ahora entiendo, primero diviértete con el imbesil y luego vete con la chiquilla estúpida como si nada hubiese pasado, que gracioso no lo crees, jajajajaja...

- Duo... estoy tratando de ser lo mas sincero contigo... esto no es fácil para mi tampoco... no me hagas enojar...

- que no te haga enojar, QUE NO TE HAGA ENOJAR!... ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE

YO SIENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO?... alegría... emoción... Heero estoy aguantándome las ganas de matarte a ti y a esa maldita...

**Déjame caer**

**Si me caigo**

**No hay ninguna razón**

**De omitir esa posibilidad...**

Heero golpea a Duo por como había llamado a Relena, Oh tal vez por lo que había dicho?...

- Duo, yo... – dijo Heero al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

- ja, esto era lo único que faltaba... – dijo aun tirado en el piso.

- Duo... yo... yo no quise...

- CALLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!...

- Duo...

**Es el momento perfecto...**

- solo te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a acercarte a mi o a buscarme... te mato... y esta no es una advertencia... por esta sangre – dijo mostrándosela con el dedo el cual había pasado por su labio reventado - ... es un juramente...

- Duo, espera...

- no me toques, a partir de ahora... eres mi enemigo... y yo... soy Shinigami... aquel que castiga a sus enemigos...

**Solo déjame caer...**

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohayo!

Lamento la tardanza, pero la computadora de la casa se des configuro y ya ven…

Pero eso no me impide seguir subiendo cap, por otro lado, el cap de Water kiss posiblemente lo suba dentro de una semana, no se desesperen.

Como ven, espero no me odien por esto, no fue cosa mía, es que esto tiene un motivo muy especial, por ello esperen el próximo cap… n-nU

AHORA A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!

**Nahome: **konichiwa, si ya estoy bien, bueno mas o menos, arigato, pero creo que este fic me va a costar un poco de trabaja, bueno, tal vez mucho, necesito deprimirme para poder terminarlo, como es una historia triste, imagínate, es todo lo contrario a mi, jejeje, por otro lado, ya sabrás a su debido tiempo los motivos de Heero, espero que te haya gustado este cap y que sigas el fic hasta el final, por lo demás gracias por leer y escribir.

**Val Tao Yuy: **ohayo, estoy bien, espero que tu también y que esta cap también sea de tu agrado, gracias, gracias, y si, mi Hee-koi se fue con la odiosa de Relela, pero no te apures ya veras los motivos de mi Hee-koi, gracias por el apoyo y también por leer y escribir.

**Dark:** hola, me halaga y alegra que te agraden mis historias, de verdad, arigato, arigato, créeme que esta si la voy a continuar hasta el final, como ya mencione, lo haré como un libro, pero eso será mas adelante, ahora será la explicación de lo que pasa para que le entiendan a esta triste historia, además que no se da cuantos cap la haré, creo que depende de la aceptación, bueno, aquí tienes otro cap y espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer y escribir.

**ISOBEL CHAN:** jejeje, arigato, pero si, con lo de la depre lo superare no te preocupes, y lo otro, es molesto estar enferma, bueno lo mío lo pongo como intento de gripe, por que esta con que me da y no me da, en un día estoy bien mala, hasta no puedo hablar y al otro nada, esto esta raro, en fin, espero que sigas esta historia hasta el final, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Tamomo-chan:** arigato, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, si, yo también casi lloro cuando lo escribí, y gracias por tu apoyo, lo agradezco infinitamente, y si, aquí tienes otro cap, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko:** holaa, jejeje, no te pongas triste por Duito, yo jamás haría algo para lastimarlo, el que va a sufrir mas (según yo, pero no me creas mucho) es mi Hee-koi, en fin, arigato, mis problemas ya cada vez son menos (gracias a Dios), y aquí tienes otro cap de esta triste historia, espero que también te guste, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Duo shinigami maxwell de yuy:** Oo! nombre muy largo, jejeje, arigato, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, y con lo de Heero, no te apures ya sabrás a su debido tiempo sus razones por abandonar a Duo de esa manera, espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui:** hola! Espero que estés bien, jejeje, me da gusto que te haya agradado la historia, créeme que lo continuare como los demás, nada mas denme un poco mas de tiempo, jejeje, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer y escribir.

Por cierto la canción es de Josh Groban, otra vez, se llama let me fall, agradezco a youko por ayudarme en la traducción, arigato!

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Matta ne!

**PROPAGANDA:** sigan leyendo la Atlántida... los templarios y Water Kiss O jejeje

Aviso importante: próximamente estos fics tendrán actualización, espérenla! 


	3. La Eleccion

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

**Gundam Wing **

Por: Ivanov Shinigami 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten...

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting:** es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon suave, consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back)

Capitulo 3 La elección 

Hacer una elección... tomar una decisión... preferir una cosa u otra... así es siempre, pasa frecuentemente, cada día esta lleno de decisiones las cuales hay que tomar... la vida se basa en eso… sean buenas o malas... por mas pequeñas e insignificantes que parezcan... no dejan de ser decisiones... sus consecuencias pueden también darle un giro de 360 grados a nuestra vida sin darnos cuenta, hasta después de haberlas echo...

Como saber cual será la correcta?... seguramente la parte mas difícil de cada decisión es que... cada una significa una renuncia... tal vez no lo parezca, pero aun así es una renuncia a la otra elección, aun que... renunciar a que?... cuando la alternativa es olvidar todo lo hermoso de la vida, como amar a una persona?... o... perderse en la oscuridad y soledad eterna convirtiéndose nuevamente en el ángel de la muerte?... en Shinigami?... y esta vez para siempre?...

**Ya no voy a pedirte una flor**

**Ni a decirte que pegues la vuelta**

**Ya no voy a rogar por amor**

**El que tanto rogó esta muerto...**

Se levanto dignamente del piso, sus ojos permanecían cerrados con tranquilidad, pero su seño fruncido hacia notar que estaba sumamente molesto, sacudía sus ropas negras aun húmedas mientras recogía su gorra con el logotipo del 02 y se la colocaba firmemente. La ira y el cólera lo invadían completamente, la tristeza y la nostalgia que lo ahogaba y sentía momentos antes, había desaparecido súbitamente y era sustituida por odio y rabia. Limpio con su mano derecha el hilo de sangre que se volvía a formar en su boca y relamió sus labios para quitar el resto.

Ya no pensaba en decirle nada a aquel desgraciado que solo lo veía de forma suplicante para que lo perdonara por lo que había echo, su boca estaba entre abierta, sus ojos tenían una ligera chispa de preocupación y sus manos estaban suspendidas en el aire como si tratara de detenerlo para que no se fuera, pero no hacia ningún movimiento.

Por un momento pensó que Heero lo abrazaría cuando entro y toda esa cruel pesadilla terminaría, le explicaría el verdadero motivo por el cual no había sabido nada de el en esos tres años y regresarían a su nueva vida juntos y así revivir los placeres y felicidades pasadas... como antes... pero eso ya no seria así... Duo aun con sus ojos cerrados y sin mirar a Heero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la enorme mansión de la familia Winner, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, todo estaba dicho ya, con ese puñetazo en su rostro lo había entendido perfectamente, Heero había echo su elección hace mucho tiempo y el no estaba incluido en ella...

- Duo... yo... yo no... – intento decir Heero en tono suplicante pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

- Ya no digas nada... – dijo calmadamente Duo estando de espaldas aun mientras sus puños se ponían blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en estos.

- no quise hacerlo, en verdad yo... – dijo pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello en señal de desesperación – no se que me paso... yo... no quería que esto pasara... dis... discúlpame... – decía viendo al trenzado con tristeza.

- cállate... – dijo el ojivioleta suavemente sin mirarlo.

- escúchame Duo yo... – insistió Heero desesperado, no dejaría que Duo se fuera en ese estado creyendo lo que fuera

- Cállate!... – dijo un poco mas fuerte apretando mas sus puños y sus ojos con toda su fuerza mientras que de estos se asomaban cálidas lagrimas.

- jamás quise hacerte daño... – murmuro el ojiazul.

- CALLATE!!!... – dijo volteando a verlo con furia haciendo que dos enormes perlas de tristeza bañaran sus blancas mejillas – jamás quisiste hacerme daño?, creo que no lo entiendes verdad?, no sabes el significado de lastimar a una persona, verdad?... – dijo furiosamente mientras las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos violetas salían sin control una tras otra.

Heero no sabia que hacer, su boca estaba seca ante el trenzado mientras que su cara estaba impresionada e impactada, jamás había visto tanta rabia en Duo... el cólera... la ira... salían solamente de sus ojos... la frialdad se mezclaba con la muerte solamente en sus ojos... sus palabras solo eran una puerta para que su mirada entrase en el, pero sus ojos eran los que podrían acabar con su existencia en esos momentos... por primera vez en toda su vida sintió temor... temor a la persona que alguna vez amo... o ama?...

Duo tratando de controlar su ira colocando su mano sobre su rostro y comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

- ...solo dime algo Heero para poder largarme de aquí... si no quisiste hacerme daño nunca... – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con su mano mientras veía a Heero con odio – entonces... en que diablos pensabas?, crees que yo te diría, claro Heero!!, entiendo que amas a Relena y que yo solamente fui un maldito juguete con el cual te divertiste todo este tiempo, vete con ella y todo esta solucionado, al fin y al cabo yo lo entiendo, soy de piedra y no siento nada, que todo quede en el pasado y seguimos siendo amigos, no?... eso sonaría muy estúpido de mi parte no lo crees?... – dijo retirando su mano de su rostro y mirando al soldado perfecto fríamente.

- solo quiero tu comprensión Duo... para mi también es difícil esta situación... – dijo el ojiazul suplicantemente.

**No soy el mismo de ayer...**

- tu... tu no sabes NADA... – decía suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza, la gorra tapaba sus tristes ojos y solo dejaba ver desde la mitad de la nariz hasta la barbilla - desde que te conocí pensé en amarte solo a ti... solo viviría para estar con tigo... por ti yo acepte mi destino... por ti me jure no morir en batalla y aferrarme a la asquerosa vida que el bastardo destino me preparo, pensando que tal vez tu podrías hacerla mas feliz... por ti... solo por ti... pero a ti jamás te importo eso... poseíste mi cuerpo... mi alma... mi mente... mi corazón... pero nunca te importo nada de eso... no es así?... siempre fue Relena... siempre lo fue... y yo nunca lo vi... o mas bien nunca lo quise ver... tu mundo empieza con Relena y termina con Relena, es como si no conocieras a nadie mas... y no me quise dar cuenta... que idiota fui... – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fríamente pero sus ojos aun seguían húmedos por las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus frías mejillas sin control.

Heero sintió como la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le congelaba como nunca antes, jamás pensó que el chico de ojos amatistas pudiera tener la mirada tan fría como solía tenerla el, la mirada de Duo siempre lucia alegre y llena de vida, hacia que un calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo y lo inyectara de vida, pero ahora solo reflejaba un gran vació, tristeza y mucha ira...

**- **no... no es verdad,yo... yo disfrute de tu compañía, me mostraste muchas cosas hermosas que yo jamás hubiera conocido, me enseñaste a ser mas... humano... y no una simple maquina de matar, eso jamás lo olvidare... – dijo el ojiazul tratando de justificarse.

- ja, como dices que te enseñe a ser mas humano cuando lo que estas haciendo no es acto de tal... – dijo el trenzado con una mueca en forma de sonrisa, lo que hizo que el ojiazul sintiera escalofríos – ...y entonces como me pides que comprenda lo que sientes con respecto a esa... si yo te hice hacerte mas humano?, es que eso es lo que no puedo entender, pero... ya no pienso rogarte mas, tu ya has tomado tu elección... – dijo mirando hacia la ventana con un profundo dolor - y yo la mía...

**Y que te ha hecho cambiar?**

- cual es la tuya Duo?... – pregunto el ojiazul algo intrigado y temeroso de que el trenzado hiciera algo estúpido.

**Que me canse de querer****…**

- quieres saberla? – dijo mirándolo humillantemente pero sin cambiar su posición.

**A quien no me sabe amar…**

- que ya me canse de sufrir... ya me canse de llorar... ya me canse de esperar... ya me canse de rogar... ah alguien que no me supo amar y que me ha destrozado por completo... ya me canse... – dijo el chico bonito secando completamente sus lagrimas pero sin dejar de ver a Heero.

- Duo... – susurro Heero mirando al trenzado fijamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nunca más volveré a enamorarme**

**A pedir por favor que me quieran**

En la habitación del único heredero de la familia Winner, el ambiente se sentía pesado y sofocante, Trowa acompañaba a su amante en todo lo que podía, veía con dolor como el rubio apretaba su pecho con ambas manos, lo único que podía hacer por el rubio era abrazarlo, el don de Quatre consistía en sentir lo que sus seres queridos sentían, todos compartían un lazo muy fuerte con Quatre, incluso el. Cuando Quatre grito que lo amaba en el inmenso espacio, el pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir sus lagrimas, su dolor... por ello cuando le pregunto al rubio frente a frente que si lo amaba, este solo pudo sonrojarse y asentir, pero eso Trowa ya lo sabia...

Quatre no dejaba de sentir fuertes dolores en su pecho, Heero y Duo estaban pasando por algo muy fuerte, mas fuerte que una batalla misma, ambos estaban sintiendo un profundo dolor... un dolor que quemaba el alma y partía el corazón... un dolor que quemaba como el hielo mismo... pero por que ambos compartían ese mismo dolor?, era lo extraño que pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

De Duo lo podía entender, Heero jamás le había dicho donde estaba, si se encontraba bien o algo peor, durante tres años lo mantuvo en secreto, estaba con Relena en su cuerpo de seguridad, solo sabia eso... las primeras veces que le hablaba a Duo para saber como estaba, este le decía solamente: _"preferiría saber y aceptar que esta muerto a seguir así Quatre, a seguir con la duda que no me deja dormir... es un tormento muy grande...". _Eso era lo que Duo siempre le decía.

Pero por que Heero sentía lo mismo que Duo?... era algo ilógico, no tenia sentido... o acaso?...

- Quatre... – murmuro el moreno levantando con una de sus tibias manos el rostro del rubio.

- ahí algo que no entiendo Trowa... es con respecto a Heero, lo siento... puedo sentirlo... – le decía el chico de ojos aqua en un jadeo.

- con respecto a Heero? – pregunto el moreno extrañado por las palabras del rubio.

- si, aun no entiendo como Heero tiene el mismo sentimiento de Duo, la ira, el miedo, la tristeza, el cólera, la soledad, todo eso que sienten en este momento, pero lo que ambos comparten y es más fuerte... el amor... – dijo Quatre comenzando a sollozar.

- amor?... – dijo Trowa impresionado – pero eso significa que ellos aun se aman?...

- eso parece, pero hay algo, algo le pasa a Heero... pero no se que es, mi don no es tan grande como para saberlo, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudarlos... – decía el rubio dejando ver mas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos aqua.

- cálmate Quatre – le decía el moreno abrazándolo mas fuerte – ya no esta en tus manos.

- es que no entiendo como un amor que llego a ser tan grande se este haciendo pedazos… -decía el rubio tristemente mientras Trowa lo abrazaba con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hemos terminado, ya no quiero estar aquí… - dijo el chico bonito dirigiéndose a la puerta de manera firme.

- Duo… - susurro Heero para tratar de detenerlo, no quería que eso terminara así, no de esa manera tan cruel, aun que si era necesario el…

- solo quiero preguntarte algo mas Heero? – Pregunto el ojivioleta deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

**Se que piezas que he sido el culpable**

- Por que te fuiste?… por que me dejaste?… después de que aprendí ah amarte tanto, ahora ya no se, tengo deseos de odiarte… - decía mirando a Heero con profunda tristeza – pero creo que no puedo hacerlo…

**Eso ya lo dirá tu conciencia**

- Duo… - susurro Heero – esto no puede seguir – dijo el ojiazul dándole la espalda al trenzado para tapar su llanto.

**Nunca más volveré a enamorarme**

**De quien no sepa amarme de veras**

- No lo entiendo Heero, acaso mi amor no fue suficiente?, acaso ella te dio mas que yo?, acaso con migo no tienes futuro?, es eso? – decía Duo en forma suplicante.

**Pero tú también te equivocaste**

- YA BASTA DUO! COMPRENDE QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR DUDANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!! – grito el ojiazul volteando rápidamente para mirar Duo comenzando a salir lagrimas amargas de sus ojos cobalto.

"dudando?... dudando de que?..." – se pregunto Duo desconcertado.

– tu desde un principio no debiste de haberte obsesionado con migo, porque lo que tuvimos fue una obsesión, no fue amor... – dijo molesto el ojiazul, trataba de aguantar su llanto y lo ocultaba con enojo.

**- **obsesión... obsesión?... para ti fue eso? Una maldita obsesión?... y además de todointentas decir que la culpa fue solo mía?... – decía el trenzado molesto, la sangre volvía a hervir dentro de el como antes.

- solo quiero que entiendas que también fuiste el culpable de esta situación... – le dijo Heero en tono frió.

**Si fue en darle mi amor a cualquiera**

- tienes razón, si fue mi culpa después de todo, pero de lo único que me tengo que sentir culpable es que le di mi corazón... a un inbecil como tu... – dijo mirándolo fríamente.

**Ya no quiero que me hagan sufrir**

**De ahora en más viviré a mi manera**

**Hoy prefiero estas solo y vivir**

**Que por alguien morirme de pena**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ya estas mejor Quatre? – le decía el moreno acariciando con cariño la espalda del rubio.

- si... muchas gracias.

- tal vez Heero lo decidió por algo… tiene sus razones y debemos comprenderlo… por lo pronto apoyaremos a Duo…

- es verdad… - decía mas relajado - lo que Duo necesita es tiempo... tal vez este pueda sanar sus heridas, aunque quizás pueden quedar cicatrices que no se cierren por completo... eso dependerá de el... solo de el... ni siquiera yo puedo ayudarlo... – le susurro el rubio tiernamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No soy el mismo de ayer**

**Y yo que puedo esperar?**

- no me sorprendería que algún día llegaras y le hicieras lo mismo a Relena, aun que déjame decirte que no me importaría, pero me gustaría que sintiera todo lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... – dijo con crueldad el trenzado.

- hemos terminado esta conversación Duo, lo único que espero que es que seas feliz con alguien mas… – decía secamente el ojiazul.

**Que a otra pobre infeliz**

**Puedas volver a engañar**

- supongo entonces que esto ya no me sirve… - decía tristemente el trenzado sacando de entre su chamarra su diario, el cual cuidaba celosamente.

- Duo… - lo miro Heero con extrañes.

- ya no tiene caso que lo tenga, espero que a ti te sirva mejor que a mi… - respondió dejando el diario en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta – aun que si quieres tirarlo, quemarlo o arrancar cada pagina, hazlo, ya no me importa… con el se van todas mis esperanzas y mis ilusiones rotas…

- nh… - gruño Heero fríamente.

- te besaría… pero ya no quiero otro recuerdo tuyo… ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, por eso te dejo mi diario… adiós… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras salia por la puerta.

- mis sentimientos por ti ya desaparecieron Duo… - dijo fríamente el ojiazul antes de que el trenzado se fuera.

- tú no eres el indicado para hablarme de sentimientos… ya que dudo que los tengas… - y después de decir aquellas palabras tan duras a Heero, salió de la casa para no volver a mirar atrás nunca más.

La puerta se cerro dando un portazo, esto hizo que la mesa donde Duo había dejado el diario se moviera, tirando el libro mas preciado de Duo de lleno al suelo y con el todas sus ilusiones.

**Nunca más volveré a enamorarme**

**A pedir por favor que me quieran**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Se que piezas que he sido el culpable**

**Eso ya lo dirá tu conciencia**

Salio a toda prisa de la mansión Winner, ya no se pudo despedir de Trowa y Quatre como quería, ahora lo importante era llegar a los transbordadores, caminaba a prisa hacia la estación. Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, Heero había dejado las cosas muy en claro, no quería ya nada con el, lo que habían tenido solo había sido pura diversión, no esperaba mas, además, a quien trataba de engañar, el jamás seria feliz con Heero, jamás le podría dar lo que Relena si… un hijo…

El frió comenzaba a calar sus huesos, si no se quitaba esa ropa, probablemente enfermaría, horas antes no lo sintió, era mas su dolor que cualquier cosa, pero ahora... parecía un cachorro… mojado, abandonado, triste y solo…

- Que ingenuo fui… al final fue una ilusión…- dijo comenzando a llorar, era algo que no podía evitar… Él siempre era considerado como el más feliz y optimista de los pilotos… pero a la vez… el más sentimental. Seco sus lágrimas… debía superarlo… debía ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir.

**Nunca más volveré a enamorarme**

**De quien no sepa amarme de veras**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero se quedo estático por unos minutos, como había podido decir palabras tan crueles al ojivioleta?.

Después de que salió Duo, el diario quedo abierto boca abajo, Heero lo tomo con tristeza, ahora eso era lo único que podía conservar del trenzado, ya no podía hacer nada, ya había tomado su elección, una elección que le había costado su corazón.

Tomo el libro y la hoja quedo en la ultima pagina, era una nota de Duo, comenzó a leerla detenidamente...

_Mi amado Heero:_

_Cuando terminara este amor conmigo?... ya no quiero vivir la vida de sueño en sueño... esperándote en la ventana... me he pasado los últimos tres años de mi vida pegado a esa maldita ventana, esperando que vuelvas a mi, siempre teniendo terror al día siguiente de que me digan que estas muerto o que te quedaste con ella... no quiero saberlo ya, por que tal vez mi vida... se terminen en ese momento..._

_Si lees esto, es por que ya me habré ido... es por que ya no hay nada para mi… esto esta lleno de esperanzas, de sueños, de ilusiones, de lagrimas, risas y amor, que es lo que salvo mi miserable vida... si esto esta en el final, es por que ya no pude mas Heero, me estaba desvaneciendo a cada momento, no tenia noticias de ti, no sabia de ti…_

_Mi vida avanza sin sentido alguno, lo único que hago es esperar y esperar, a ver si volvieras a mi... pero es suficiente, me canse de esperarte, me canse de que tu y ella se burlaran de mi y sobre todo, me canse de llorar amargamente hasta el amanecer solo por ti… y de lo que mas me canse fue de amarte tanto…_

_Por que yo te ame Heero, te amo y siempre te amare... te ame mucho antes de conocerte, mucho antes de saber tu nombre... te ame como a nada en el mundo… me enamore de ti..._

_Yo... sigo... a la noche... ya no soporto la luz del nuevo día, por que se que pasaran mas sin volverte a ver... la soledad... ya no la soporto... la luz me consume... me pregunto... cuando comenzare a vivir de nuevo?... tal vez nunca mas..._

_Todo mi mundo… se derrumbo en ese momento, que idiota fui al no haberte dicho que te quedaras conmigo, que no fueras con ella… que yo te necesitaba… te he perdido, ella me gano la guerra por no ser cobarde como yo… nunca se rindió… sin embargo yo he perdido y lo acepto, ahora Shinigami estará conmigo ahora y para siempre…_

_Por siempre tuyo… Duo…_

**Pero tú también te equivocaste**

- ho Duo… - decía el ojiazul llorando amargamente mientras abrasaba el diario fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la estación de transbordadores de L4…

_Pasajeros con destino a…_

- ahora podré estar en paz?... mmm quien sabe... – dijo sonriendo tristemente - solo se que ahora shinigami es el único que estará conmigo para siempre... para siempre... – decía el ojivioleta caminando lentamente por ultima vez hacia la estación de transbordadores sin que nadie supiera su destino...

_Favor de abordar el último trasbordador de la Colonia L4, por su atención gracias._

Cada gesto... cada pequeña decisión que tomamos, deja detrás de si una huella... a veces es fácil seguir la dirección... y en ocasiones las señales son demasiadas y crean confusiones...

Entonces puede ser necesario tomar valor?... borrar todo y empezar desde el principio?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me doy asco yo mismo por no tener piedad... – dijo Heero golpeando en seco la fuerte pared de mármol con todas sus fuerzas con su mano derecha, haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar, mientras que la otra apretaba el diario de su trenzado.

**Si fue en darle mi amor a cualquiera...**

Las gotas de sangre lentamente inundaban su mano, cayendo una a una por el blanca piso de mármol de la mansión Winner, sabia que el dolor que sentía por su mano no era el mismo que el de Duo, nada se comparaba al dolor de Duo… solo el dolor igual que el de su corazón...

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**

**Palabras dulces de un conejo:**

Konichiwa!!!

T.T GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI... T.T (Ivanov esta agachada abrazando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro... (otra vez…))

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, de verdad, pero la situación aquí no anda muy bien que digamos, ya había explicado la razón por la cual había tardado tanto en los fics. Ya mas de un año, soy horrible T.T

Ya no los aburro con mis problemas, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap aquellas lectoras que me lo dijeron muchas veces jejeje. Pero créanme no es fácil mi vida en estos momentos Snif, snif... UnU. Pero no los decepcionare lo prometo jeje.

Ahora lo importante…

A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!!!

**Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yuy: **Oo!!! Largo nombre, jeje,hola primero que nada lamento la larga tardanza, segundo, que te puedo decir con respecto a mi Hee-koi?, jamás lo insultaría o le gritaría, nunca de los nuncas, pero tampoco puedo permitir que maltrate a Duito... se que esta cometiendo un error... bueno un ERRORZOTE!!!... pero tiene sus razones que poco a poco se irán descubriendo, es tanto victima como culpable, no lo odies, te aseguro que después lo vas a amar te lo juro, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Shanty: **hola, hola chica,primero que nadalamento la larga tardanza y segundo, no te traumes, se que tienes motivos para hacerlo, pero calma, todo saldrá bien, te lo garantizo, se que Heero esta un poco sope por preferir a Relela, pero eso tiene un porque y lo verán mas adelante y posiblemente al final queden juntos, o al menos eso espero, jeje, por lo pronto, gracias por leer y escribir. n-n

**Val Tao Yuy: **NOOOO!!! O.o!!! NO TE MUERAS!!!... esto o.oU... jeje n.n primero que nada konichiwa y lamento la tardanza, pues Heero tiene razones (aun que un poco no congruentes), pero lo hace por algo ja que cosas con migo, en fin me alegra que te gusto el cap 2 espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, te mando besos chuuu!!!. Gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko: **O.o??? esto, jajaja hola y lamento la larga tardanza, primero que nada, déjame decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo en una parte, Heero se esta viendo injusto por decirle a Duo todas esas cosas imperdonables, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga una razón por la cual lo haga, eto… por lo de los fics, créeme me estoy apurando tan rápido como puedo jejeje, pero no decepcionare a mis lectores los voy a terminar. Gracias por leer y escribir.

**Dark: **hola, hola... lamento la larga tardanza U.Uu... punto uno, agradezco tu review de todo corazón, punto dos, Heero a pesar de que se decidió por Duo después de la batalla con Merimella es tanto culpable y victima,eso lo explicare poco a poco y punto tres, por lo poco que explique en los templarios, claro que seguiré con los demás fics, solo denme un poco mas de tiempo, es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir y subir, pero eso no significa que no los terminare, lo prometo, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ryoko Yuy: **konichiwa, lamento la larga tardanza, eto...Haa... O.o!!! tranquila mujer, tranquila, entiendo que odies a Heero por esto, pero... jeje n-n U pienso que no es para que lo insultes de esa manera, aunque tal vez tengas un poco de razón, pero te juro que la única culpable de todo esto es la Relela, mas adelante les diré por que ella, pero créeme que ella mas otra persona son los culpables y Heero un poco por hacerle esa crueldad a Duo... eto... y de lo que si no lo continuo me matas, lo tomare muy en cuenta jeje... (dice Ivanov cerrando con llave las puertas de su casa y encerrándose en su cuarto), nos vemos en el otro cap, besos y gracias por leer y escribir.

Gracias por soportarme!!! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, pronto subiré el otro.

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, Water Kiss y el nuevo!!! Casa de muñecos, le darás cuerda?. Oo!!! Me equivoque de serie jejeje matta ne!!. n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


	4. Diario

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Sumary: **El corazón es como un cristal, e rompe fácilmente, pero cuando quieres repararlo, aun se pegas pedazo a pedazo, nunca vuelve a ser el mismo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten...

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting:** es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon suave, consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back)

Capitulo 4 – Diario.

Apretó la nota con ambas manos ensangrentadas, ¿por que el trenzado había tomado tan dura decisión?, ¿acaso había sufrido tanto en esos años de ausencia?. Se daba asco, asco por no tenerle piedad a la criatura que mas amaba. La sangre seguía saliendo de su mano, pero eso no le importaba, lentamente sintió algo que recorría su rostro…

**No he olvidado tu brillante sonrisa**

**Nuestro joven pasado**

**Ya tengo que dejarlo ir**

**Las lágrimas de mi corazón se convirtieron en una oscura figura**

"¿Lagrimas?... Si, son lagrimas… Otra vez salen lagrimas de mi ser, yo, que por un tiempo fui el soldado perfecto, el ser que jamás mostraría al mundo sus emociones he roto esa promesa, con estas lagrimas compruebo que si poseo sentimientos, el sentimiento de la tristeza y la culpa, lastime a la única persona que he amado y ¿con que propósito?, ¿para cumplir una misión?, una misión que solo ha conseguido arrancarme lo único bello que poseo."

Se levanto pesadamente del sofá de aquella enorme mansión Winner, quería morirse en ese momento, ¿que sentido tenia seguir adelante si su amor verdadero ya no estaría para el?. Duo se había marchado con una profunda pena, y el solo se había limitado a golpearlo y a culparlo de todas sus penas.

- Heero, ¿Duo se marcho? – dijo el rubio preocupado llegando hasta donde estaba el ojiazul.

- Si… - susurro fríamente.

- ¿Y lo dejaste ir así? – pregunto en tono molesto Quatre.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, Duo ya tomo su decisión y yo la mía, mi misión ahora es proteger a Relena cueste lo que cueste, no tengo tiempo de estar con un niño llorón y traumado – al decir esto apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Quatre y Trowa observaron la mano ensangrentada de Heero, pero no mencionaron nada al respecto, Quatre no podía creer que Heero dejara ir así como así a Duo, así que fue el primero en hablar.

- Heero, no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa pero los quiero mucho a ambos, así es que te diré que tu no tienes ni una sola idea de lo que Duo paso todos estos años en los que estabas ausente de su vida, michas veces llegamos a charlar y el siempre me dijo que tenia la pequeña esperanza de que volverías a el, que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, el sabia que iban a estar juntos otra vez… así es que – dijo apretando sus puños - no sabes lo mal que estaba el los últimos meses, estaba muriendo por dentro – dijo Quatre molesto.

- Tienes razón, no lo se y creo que es mejor no saberlo – dijo finalmente el ojiazul dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Quatre estaba aun mas irritado que antes, por lo que Trowa coloco su mano en su blanco hombro y lo tranquilizo.

- Heero, ¿esta bien que hagas esto?, ¿esta bien que todo termine así? – pregunto finalmente Trowa.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, el se ha ido… - dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la mansión silenciosamente.

- Esto es injusto… no lo acepto… - repetía Quatre mostrando perladas lagrimas de su rostro - ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto Trowa, por que no pueden ser felices, que los separa?, ¿QUE? – decía desesperado en ojiaqua.

- Quatre – susurro el moreno abrazando al rubio a su pecho.

- Siento el dolor de amos y no lo entiendo, no puedo comprender el por que de sus sentimientos – decía sollozante el rubio.

- Solo ellos saben sus razones, las de Duo las comprendo y hasta las justifico, pero las de Heero no encajan con su forma de ser, hay algo que anda mal, algo esta torcido, podrá ser el soldado perfecto y un hielo, pero se que jamás le haría eso a Duo.

- No lo entiendo – susurro el rubio acurrucándose en los brazos del moreno.

OoOoOoOoO

Al salir de la casa de los Winner.

"Mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en Duo, ni en las crueles palabras que pronuncie ante Trowa y Quatre, ¿en verdad esto es lo que deseo?, no, pero es necesario hacerlo, si quiero estar para siempre con Duo, nuestro amor debe ponerse a prueba, aun que tal vez ya este acabado."

Heero subió a un taxi saliendo por fin de la enorme mansión Winner, iría de regreso a casa de Relena.

Una y otra vez miraba aquel preciado libro de entre sus manos, recordando lo que el trenzado le había dicho…

(FLASH BACK)

- Supongo entonces que esto ya no me sirve… - decía tristemente el trenzado sacando de entre su chamarra su diario, el cual cuidaba celosamente.

- Duo… - lo miro Heero con extrañes.

- Ya no tiene caso que lo tenga, espero que a ti te sirva mejor que a mi… - respondió dejando el diario en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta – aun que si quieres tirarlo, quemarlo o arrancar cada pagina, hazlo, ya no me importa… con el se van todas mis esperanzas y mis ilusiones rotas…

- Nh… - gruño Heero fríamente.

- Te besaría… pero ya no quiero otro recuerdo tuyo… ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, por eso te dejo mi diario… adiós… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras salía por la puerta.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

- Te hice sentir como una basura, eso es algo que nunca me perdonare – dijo abrazando el viejo diario que tenia entre sus brazos.

El taxi cada vez se acercaba más a los transbordadores.

Al llegar a los transbordadores volteo hacia todos lados con la esperanza de ver al trenzado una vez mas, pero no lo vio, solo se observaba la gente de negocios y familias que iban y venían, pero no estaba el trenzado.

Subió pesadamente al transbordador privado y con una última mirada hacia la sala de estar, se dirigió a su vuelo llevando consigo el diario del trenzado.

Al subir al transbordador, tardaría un día más o menos en llegar a su destino. Una de las cosas de las que había aprendido del trenzado era la curiosidad, así que no resistió, tenia bastante tiempo para leer unas cuantas páginas.

Abrió el diario donde estaba un pequeño bulto de hojas dejando un espacio de un centímetro, dentro había una rosa blanca aplastada y marchitada por las hojas.

-La rosa… -susurro el ojiazul sorprendido, la tomo con sus dedos y sonrió – aun la guardas pequeño tonto – dijo melancólicamente.

Coloco al rosa a un lado de el y comenzó a leer…

OoOoOoOoO

Hoy es uno de los día mas felices de mi vida, después de...

Fue un invierno igual a este, estábamos en este mismo apartamento... Lo recuerdo muy bien... Había preparado una existía cena, la mejor que pude haber cocinado según yo, puse música tranquila y romántica, coloque varias velas aromáticas en todas direcciones, todo era perfecto... Solo para nosotros dos... Ya había planeado esto durante meses, era nuestro aniversario, llevábamos ya 8 meses de vivir juntos y muchos años de conocernos, le pedí ayuda a Hilde y a Quatre, y vaya que resulto...

Tu estabas en la recamara con tu computadora, nunca podré alejarte de esa cosa, pero tu sabes como convencerme de que sigas usándola... Fui a avisarte que ya era hora de cenar...

- Heero, la cena esta lis... – "apenas y abrí la puerta, cuando pero mis labios fueron callados por un apasionado beso tuyo, para después tomarme por la cintura y caer debajo de ti en la cama, estaba sorprendido, era muy rara la vez que hacías eso, pero cuando lo hacías me agradaba mucho, cuando nuestros cuerpos pidieron aire nos separamos" – ...¿Y eso?... – "pregunte sonrojado y en un jadeo."

- Te amo Duo... No tienes idea de cuanto te amo... – "respondiste con una sonrisa y me abrazaste a tu cuerpo de una forma posesiva, tus brazos rodearon muy fuertemente mi cintura y pegaste mi cuerpo al tuyo."

- Yo también te amo Heero – "te respondí correspondiendo a tu abrazo." - Pero... ¿Que sucede? – "te pregunte, tus ojos estaban tristes y tu voz no sonaba igual que otras veces, me separe un poco de ti para saber que era lo que te pasaba." – cuéntame Heero, ¿que ocurre?, o es que ¿caso no confías en mi?... – "baje mi cabeza, pero en eso tu tibia mano sostenía mi barbilla muy tiernamente y me obligaba a verte."

- Claro que confío en ti... – "dijiste con una sonrisa, pero después tu semblante cambio"– ...Solo que... Relena me ha contactado... – "me dijiste fríamente."

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO NOS ENCONTRO?!!!, ¡esa niña estúpida no entiende! – "dije levantándome muy enfadado de la cama" – pero creo que es hora de enseñarle una lección – "dije quitándome el delantal y caminando hacia la puerta directo a ir al teléfono, cuando tu mano me detuvo por el brazo" – ¡Suéltame Heero!, ¡ya estoy arto de esa niña estúpida!.

- Cálmate, aun no termino de explicarte... – "me dijiste mirándome fijamente".

- ¿A que te refieres?... – "pregunte intrigado, pero mi enojo aun no desaparecía."

- Quiere que vuelva con ella... Quiere que sea parte de su cuerpo de seguridad...

- ¡¿Qué?!, esto es el intolerable... ¡Suéltame!, Ahora mismo me va a oír... – "dije tratándome de soltar de tu agarre, pero te levantaste rápidamente para detenerme."

- ¡Duo escúchame! – "me tomaste de los hombros y me sentaste en la cama muy abruptamente." – Por favor escúchame... – "dijiste bajando la cabeza."

- ¿Que pasa Heero?, no entiendo... – "¿por que actuabas así Heero?, mi enojo automáticamente se desvaneció al verte así, ahora lo que mas me preocupaba eras tu... Siempre has sido tu."

- Yo... Acepte la misión... – "me dijiste seriamente".

- ¡¿Que hiciste que?! – "dije abriendo completamente mis ojos ante aquella respuesta."

Mi estomago sintió una fuerte punzada, parecida a un golpe... Estaba sorprendido, ¿como era posible que tu hubieses aceptado esa misión?, después de tanto tiempo de escondernos de esa niña caprichosa... ¿Y ahora tu aceptabas así tan fácilmente?, no entendía... De verdad no entendía tus razones...

- Lo hago por nosotros, no por ella, sin ella nosotros volveríamos a las batallas, ella solo es un instrumento para que nosotros vivamos en paz, pondríamos nuestras vidas en peligrode nuevo, y yo no quiero eso otra vez para ti Duo... No lo quiero... No quiero perderte... –"lo dijiste muy dulcemente y poniendo tu frente en la mía."

- Pero Heero... Yo... Yo no puedo soportar verte con ella, solo de saber que estarás a su lado todo el tiempo y que podrías sacrificar tu vida por ella... Solo el echo de pensarlo me enferma... No lo acepto... No lo tolero... No quiero Heero, no quiero que te separes de mí... No quiero... No quiero... – "dije abrazándote, no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras lejos de mi..."

- Jamás me separare de ti, no podría hacerlo... – "dijiste correspondiendo a mi abrazo."

- Yo... Yo te amo demasiado Heero... No podría vivir sin ti... Espere mucho tiempo para tenerte, y ahora que estas aquí, que te tengo, que puedo sentirte, no quiero perderte... – "dije aun abrazándote mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos."

- Solo será por un año Duo... Solo un año... – "dijiste comenzando a acariciar mi espalda."

- ¿Por que tanto?... – "dije sorprendido separándome un poco de ti."

- Es lo máximo que le ofrecí a Relena, al parecer una nueva rebelión sé esta preparando y para que se lleve acabo deben matar a Relena... Por eso debo investigar el caso y eso tomara todo ese tiempo... – "dijiste sin parar de acariciar mis cabellos dulcemente."

- ¿Cuándo partirás? – "te pregunto tristemente mientras coloco mi cabeza sobre tu hombro."

- Mañana temprano... – "dijiste con tu característico tono frio".

- ¡¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?! – "dije volviendo a molestarme mientras te miraba con furia."

- Te lo iba a decir, solo... Que te adelantaste... – "dices sonriéndome ampliamente."

- Entonces eso significa que... Esta será nuestra ultima noche juntos... - "el enojo comienza a desvanecerse de nuevo, convirtiéndose en tristeza, no puedo contener mas las lagrimas, estas caen por si solas."

- No, no será la ultima, volveremos a estar juntos... – "dijiste secando mis lagrimas con tus pulgares."

- Prométeme que solo será un año Heero... Promételo... – "dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos".

**Tú, mi delicado amor, toma mi mano**

**Regresa a mi como una floreciente canción**

**Limpio el polvoriento espejo**

**La luz de luna brilla allá arriba**

Mire tus hermosos ojos azul cobalto que tanto me encantan, solo sonreíste y me contestaste dulcemente.

- Lo prometo Duo... – "y con esa ultima frase depositaste un beso en mis labios y me abrazas de nuevo."

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, pero los intensos latidos de mi corazón me impiden tranquilizarme, no puedo dejar de pensar que esta seria nuestra última noche juntos por un largo tiempo.

Tantas veces te tuve en mis brazos, tantas veces me hiciste sentir amado... Pero ahora... Té ibas, te marchabas por un año, dejaría de sentirte por un año.

- Quiero estar toda la noche contigo Heero... – "dije abrazándote aun más a mi cuerpo."

- ¿Y la cena que preparaste con tanto esmero?... – "preguntaste sorprendido."

- No importa... – "te dije abrazándote fuertemente."

- Pero trabajaste mucho en ella, creo que... – "dijiste, pero te interrumpí."

- Ahora no importa Heero, solo quiero estar contigo esta noche, por favor, quiero estar en tus brazos una vez mas... – "dije besándote."

Lentamente retiraste mi camisa, besando y acariciando mi pecho desnudo, también te comencé a retirar la playera, pude sentir tu cálida y suave piel al hacer contacto con la mía y sentir tus brazos sobre mi espalda desnuda, me abrazabas de una forma amorosa.

- Te amo Heero... – "susurre y sin pensarlo subí mis brazos para corresponder a tu cálido abrazo... realmente te amo tanto... no quería que te fueras..."

"Pero porque la duda aun no me dejaba tranquilo, después de que me habías dicho que lo haces por nosotros, no pude evitarlo, rompí el encanto en el cual nos habíamos sumergido para preguntarte mi inquietud..."

- Heero... tu... tu sientes algo por Relena?... – "te pregunte viéndote a los ojos, pero me observaste sin cambiar su semblante cálido y sereno."

- No, nunca me a gustado, ya te dije que es solo una misión... Por nosotros... Después de eso tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre... – "dijiste mientras volvías ah acercarse a mí."

"Esta vez fui yo quien te abrazo, por que ella no te importa, nunca te a importado y ni te importara, solo lo hacías por nosotros, sabia que tu me amabas y yo a ti, solo deseaba disfrutar esa noche junto a ti... esa ultima noche... solo tu y yo... quería sentirte mío, tan mío como otras veces... pero en esa ocasión mas, mucho mas..."

- Te amo Duo – "me dices al oído en forma de murmullo y haces que me estremezca mientras siento como tus labios depositan un suave beso sobre mi cuello y una de tus manos arranca la cinta de mi trenza para acariciar mi cabello."

"Mi cuerpo reacciona ante ese simple roce de tus labios sobre mi cuello, lanza una corriente eléctrica a través de mi piel que me hace temblar ligeramente..."

"Tus labios tibios comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, depositando pequeños besos en mi piel, mientras tus manos se mueven despacio sobre mi espalda desnuda, amoldándome mas a tu cuerpo..."

- Te amo Duo, no lo olvides... – "vuelves a repetirme suavemente al oído mientras siento tu lengua recorrer todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho."

"Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que despiertas en mi mientras algo crecía en mi entrepierna."

- Yo... yo también te amo Heero... mi Heero... – "dije viendo el mar azul de tus ojos."

- Lo sé... – "me dices mientras haces una sonrisa y reanudando tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo."

" Vuelves a besar delicadamente mi cuello, lanzando mi cabeza hacía atrás, quiero dejar mis ojos abiertos para seguir contemplándote... mi Heero... pero no resisto cerrarlos al sentir con que delicadeza tocas mi cuerpo... siento que mi sangre hierve por dentro, siento como con cada caricia de tus manos sobre mi va dejando senderos de fuego sobre mi piel."

"Tiemblo ante tus seductores besos que dejas sobre mí... siento como mi respiración se detiene al compás de tus besos, para reanudarse de forma mas apasionada... siento tu respiración igualmente acelerada..."

"Comienzo a bajar mis manos para sentir tu piel caliente entre mis manos, tocar tu firme estomago... tu pecho... acaricio delicadamente tu piel como lo haces tu... quiero besarte... quiero tocarte... quiero que tu sientas que yo soy todo tuyo al igual que yo quiero sentirte todo mío..."

- Aaahh Heero... – "escapa un gemido de mi garganta al sentir tus labios sobre mi pecho desnudo nuevamente, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que pensaba."

"Tu lengua juega con mis pezones endurecidos... los muerde... los besa... los chupa... los acaricia..."

- Heero!...

"Subes lentamente para besar mis labios de nuevo... sutil y delicadamente... se siente como una caricia sobre ellos, pero entonces siento tu lengua obligándome ah abrir los míos, no opongo resistencia, quiero sentir de nuevo tu sabor en mi boca... ese sabor adictivo que embriaga todos mis sentidos..."

"El beso se hace cada vez mas apasionado, respondo a cada beso tuyo... cada caricia... cada vez más posesiva... mas desesperada... una de tus manos se separa de mi espalda, siguiendo un camino conocido sobre mi firme estomago."

"Siento como mi cuerpo reacciona ante tus roces, siento como mi sangre caliente corre por mis venas... me siento arder por dentro... mi miembro reacciona ante tus suaves caricias..."

"Tu mano llega hasta mi pantalón, puedo sentirla sobre la tela bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi miembro endurecido por las caricias... siento tus suaves dedos moverse sobre la tela, buscando la entrada del bóxer hasta dar con ella."

- Heero!... – "otro jadeo de placer escapa de mi garganta mientras vuelves a besar mi cuello y tus manos frotan mi miembro ya despierto por las carisias."

"Mis manos cobran vida ante tu sola presencia, acariciando tu rostro... tus hombros... tu espalda desnuda, puedo sentir como tu piel arde igual que la mía, todo esto mientras tu mano se mueve frenéticamente en mi."

**Muchos profundos sueños confortan nuestro rostro**

**La media noche lentamente se acerca**

**Tú, mi delicado amor, toma mi mano**

**Regresa a mi como una floreciente canción**

"Siento como tu mano sale de mi pantalón para comenzar a bajarlo, mientras lo bajas tu haces lo mismo junto con él... besando... acariciando... mordiendo mi cuerpo..."

"Mi pantalón esta en el suelo y siento un estremecimiento cuando terminas de bajar la ropa interior que me cubría, dejando al descubierto mi miembro totalmente despierto..."

- Hee... Heero?... – "digo nerviosamente, no puedo evitar él sentirme ruborizado cuando siento tus labios sobre él, un gemido escapa de nuevo de mi garganta... me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que haces..."

"Succionas... besaba... acariciaba con su lengua... mi piel ardía y mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar."

- Aaahh Heero!! – "dije sujetándote fuertemente de los hombros."

"Me sentía explotar... sentí como el dolor se clavaba en mi vientre, estaba a punto de explotar mi semilla en tu boca..."

- Heero!!!... Heero!!!... creo que voy a... – "grite sintiendo como mi semilla salpicaba mi estomago."

"Baje la mirada para verte, tu solo sonreíste y bebiste el liquido de una forma muy sexy, sonreí, lo hacías tan bien..."

- mi Duo... – "me dijiste subiendo a mis labios para besarme de nuevo."

"Mientras sentía tus labios calientes sobre los míos, delicadamente me diste la vuelta para dejarme sobre la cama, mi ropa quedo totalmente en el suelo, esta vez estaba mas sonrojado que antes, mi piel ardía... te necesitaba tanto..."

"Al levantar un poco mi cabeza pude ver lo que hacías, te terminabas de quitar también tu ropa para regresar a mi lado en la cama, los dos estábamos desnudos... piel con piel... cuerpo con cuerpo... alma con alma..."

"Levanto mis manos para tocar tu estomago firme... tu piel se siente caliente, tan caliente como esta la mía... me levanto un poco para besar tu pecho y escucho como un gemido escapa de su garganta."

- Duo...

"Te colocaste encima de mi, volvías a besar mi cuello y mi pecho con tanta dulzura que mi miembro ya calmado volvió a cobrar vida, sentí como abrías mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, pude ver que tu miembro también esta despierto y me sonrojo de nuevo."

- Heero... – "murmure al sentir como bajabas ligeramente por mi cuerpo."

"Sentí tu lengua nuevamente sobre uno de mis pezones, lo muerdes, haciéndome estremecer aun más, escucho mi nombre en sus labios... sonrío... se escucha como una hermosa canción para mis oídos..."

- Duo... – "escucho tu voz sensual, me ruborizo al hacerlo."

"Mi mano baja para sentir tu miembro entre mis dedos..."

- aahh... Duo – "vuelvo a escucharte, me fascina ver tu rostro sonrojado por las caricias de mis manos sobre su cuerpo."

"Entonces sentí como te levantabas arrodillándote y separando aun mas mis piernas para quedar a la altura de tu vientre... no puedo evitar dirigirte una mirada temerosa, pero te acercas para darme un beso, mientras veo como mojas tus dedos con tu boca."

"Mi cuerpo arde, te necesito conmigo y siento que mi cabeza se inclina en acuerdo sin que yo lo haya pensado, mi cuerpo reacciona de nuevo al sentir como tus dedos buscan algo en medio de mis piernas y un poco mas abajo..."

- aagghh! – "escapo de mi garganta un jadeo de placer al sentir que algo invade mi cuerpo..."

- ¿Estas bien? – "escuche que me preguntabas y de nuevo sentí que mi cabeza contestaba sin que yo diera la orden."

"Entonces sentí como tu dedo se movía no tan fuerte... haciéndome sentir de nuevo algo de placer..."

- aahhh...

"Mi cuerpo se arqueaba con los movimientos que hacías, tu mano tomaba fuertemente la mía, mientras la otra se movía dentro de mí, primero con un dedo, después con dos, para después preparándome para lo que venía..."

- Duo... – "escuche nuevamente tu voz en un jadeo."

Pude observarte detenidamente, tu cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tu respiración era acelerada, hablabas entrecortadamente, tu piel dejaba escapar pequeñas gotas de sudor, tus ojos estaban cerrados y tus mejillas sonrojadas... yo te amaba... te amaba y te necesitaba dentro de mí...

- Heero... por favor... – "dije en un susurro.

Abriste los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar mi suplica, tenia tres dedos dentro de mi y yo me sentía listo para recibirte..."

Entonces sentí como retiraste tus dedos de mí, volviste a mojar tus dedos con tu boca, después los frotaste en tu miembro erecto y mi entrada, lo sentí frío, ya que mi piel ardía...

"Pero otro pensamiento invadió mi mente, y si nunca regresabas?... o peor aun, si morías?... que pasaría si tu vida la sacrificabas por esa niña estúpida?... eso hizo que me tensara..."

"Tomaste mis piernas para acomodarlas sobre tu cadera, entonces sentí como entraba en mi de forma lenta..."

- ah!!! – "grite al sentirlo dentro de mí, me había tensado y por eso me lastimo."

- Duo mejor...

- No! – "dije rotundamente, no permitiría que esto terminara, no aun, solo necesitaba relajarme, ya que me había tensado por mis pensamientos, mejor olvido todo eso, me has dicho que es por nosotros, que solo es una misión, no quiero llenarme de humo la cabeza... por ahora no... solo quiero disfrutar el momento que tenemos juntos..."

"Comencé a relajarme nuevamente, y entonces pude sentir como entrabas en mi de una forma menos dolorosa, ya no sentía tanto dolor, dejaste que me acostumbrara a él, antes de comenzar a moverte."

- Duo... – "dijiste mientras besabas mi pecho."

- aahh Heero... Heero... – "dije en un jadeo."

"Entonces sentí como acariciabas mis piernas y las entrelacé a tus caderas, sintiendo como al hacerlo entrabas de forma más profunda en mi, empezaste a moverte al ritmo que yo mismo estaba imponiendo..."

- Heero!! – "grite en un jadeo, al sentir como las embestidas que dabas eran cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas, oyendo de igual forma como de tus labios salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes."

"No me di cuenta cuando habías tomado mi miembro entre tus manos y al tiempo en que empujaba fuerte dentro de mí, también subías y bajabas tu mano sobre él..."

"Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, me sentía envuelto en una ola de placer, la excitación me hacía lanzar jadeos una y otra vez."

"Siento que mi cuerpo arde, el placer es tanto que no podré detenerme más..."

- Heero voy... voy a... aahh Heero!!! – "grite al sentir como salpicaba tu mano y tu estomago con mi semilla, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como mi cuerpo recibía la tuya dentro de mi ser."

- aahh Duo... – "escuche decir mientras sentía tu ultima expulsión en mi cuerpo."

"Sonreí... sonreí por que pude escuchar felizmente mi nombre al final tus labios..."

"Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba totalmente exhausto y feliz, mi respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad, tu habías caído sobre mí, abrazando por completo mi cuerpo."

"Solo sonreía sin poder decirte nada, sin querer pronunciar palabras... estaba demasiado feliz como para interrumpir el momento, no quería que esto terminara..."

"Siento tus brazos al abrazarme por la espalda al tiempo en que subes la delgada sabana que había caído al suelo, tapas nuestra desnudes con ella, besas mi hombro dulcemente, estoy exhausto..."

- Te amo... – "murmuro al sentirte cerca, mientras siento tus labios sobre mi cuello, abrazándome aun mas a tu cuerpo."

- Yo también te amo Duo... no lo olvides...

- Jamás lo olvidare Heero... – "digo volteándome hacia tu rostro para poder besarte, mientras cierro mis ojos..."

"Pero al abrirlos, me sumerjo de nuevo en el mar azul de tus pupilas, me observas detenidamente y no puedo decir nada, entonces siento como con ambos brazos me das la vuelta nuevamente volviendo a besarme con pasión."

"Tus labios de nuevo son urgentes, dejo que tu lengua viaje dentro de mi boca, respondo sin importarme nada, la sangre vuelve a hervir dentro de mí y es necesario separarnos para tomar algo de aire..."

- Que te parece si lo hacemos de nuevo, aun es temprano... – "me dices sonriendo mientras pegas tu frente con la mía."

- Pero... no debes desvelarte... partirás mañana temprano... – "digo preocupado."

- Con que descanse una hora o dos será suficiente, además... – "me respondes sonriendo, mientras vuelves a besarme" -... quiero sentirme abrazado por ti cuando me vaya... quiero volver a sentirte mío... – "me susurras, mientras respondo al beso de la misma forma en que lo haces... y todo vuelve a empezar..."

OoOoOoO

"Sentí como el cálido sol alumbra tenuemente mi rostro, haciendo que abriera mis párpados lentamente."

"Es un hermoso día, me levanto pesadamente viendo hacia la ventana... observo el reloj que esta en mi buró... 9:34 a.m..."

- Heero!!!... – "dije mirando a un lado de mí al no sentir tu cuerpo, pero ya no estas, el lugar donde estabas esta completamente vació y frió... solo hay una nota y una hermosa rosa blanca en tu almohada..."

**El amor aún esta en ese lugar**

**Donde la separación no puede empezar**

**Cuando esos días regresen**

**Esta canción tomará el mundo**

" Me sorprendió que no me hubieras despertado, quería despedirme de ti, trato de sentarme en la cama, tomo la rosa... la huelo... me agrada que tenga esta clase de detalles con migo, aunque no eras así, pero me gusta tu cambio... dejo la rosa a un lado mío, tome la nota y comience a leerla..."

_**Duo: **_

_**Sabes que no**__** soy bueno con las palabras... **_

_**Perdóname por no despertarte, pero no quería hacerlo, ya que si me veías cuando partía probablemente llorarías, y yo me hubiera arrepentido de dejarte, jamás me ha gustado verte llorar, no lo resisto, por**__** eso lo hago de esta manera tan dura... **_

_**Solo quiero que entiendas que esto es por nosotros... para que tú y yo podamos tener un mejor futuro no me interesa nadie mas que tu... **_

_**Quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, sé que siempre te lo digo... pero... creo que no es suficiente... ¿como decirte algo qu**__**e no alcanza el pensamiento?... Creo saber la forma…**_

_**Yo volveré... pase lo que pase yo volveré... te hic**__**e un juramente y lo cumpliré...Y cuando eso pase, me casare contigo, esa será la mejor forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo, pasando el resto de mis días contigo, amado eterno.**_

_**Te amo... no lo olvides...**_

_**Heero...**_

_**P.D. Espérame…**_

"La nota callo de mis manos... las lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente, hasta que se convirtieron en un llanto sin control... te preocupabas por mí, por eso no me despertaste, pero yo... yo quería despedirme... yo quería verte por ultima vez..."

"Me levante rápidamente de la cama, me coloque mi bata negra y solo pude mirar hacia la ventana esperando al menos ver tu silueta alejarse, pero nunca la vi... solo pude observar un camino vacio, probablemente ya te habías marchado... pero voy a esperarte, hasta el fin de mis esperanzas lo hare, para que estemos juntos para siempre."

(Fin del Flash Back)

**Tú, mi delicado amor, toma mi mano**

**Regresa a mi como una floreciente canción**

**Y sonríe.**

**Continuara...**

OoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo…**

Konichiwa!!!

T.T GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI T.T, GOMEN NASAI... T.T (Ivanov esta agachada abrazando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro...)

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, de verdad, pero la situación aquí no anda muy bien que digamos, ya había explicado la razón por la cual había tardado tanto en los fics, pero la vuelvo a explicar, verán la razón de la LAAAAARGAAA tardanza.

Es que la universidad me esta consumiendo mucho, mas de lo planeado ajajaja, en este cap tarde por que las canciones que necesito a veces no quedan en la historia y me tardo en buscarlas jeje, pero me apuré por que es el mas triste jeje. Pero créanme no es fácil mi vida en estos momentos Snif, snif... UnU. Pero no los decepcionare lo prometo jeje.

La canción de este cap es coreana y se llama Loveholic (vocalista: Jisun) - (Una separación que no puede empezar). Esta genial, casi lloro. T.T

Para que me perdonen les dejare un adelanto del próximo cap.

OoOoOoOoO

- Relena, lo que tengas que decirme que sea en otro momento, no me siento con ánimos para tener noticias de ningún tipo – dijo el soldado perfecto desinteresadamente mientras cerraba el diario de Duo para que no lo viera.

- Pero Heero cariño, te va a encantar esta noticia, la hemos estado esperando por meses, fui por los análisis al laboratorio y me dijeron que por fin estoy embarazada. – dijo la rubia muy emocionada.

- ¿Que?!!! – respondió el soldado perfecto sorprendido.

- Si, vamos a tener un bebé, tuyo y mío, como siempre lo habíamos querido, ¿verdad que es emocionante? – dijo la rubia abrazando a Heero fuertemente.

- Un bebé… - susurro horrorizado el ojiazul soltando el diario de su amado.

OoOoOoOoO

Jejeje, ¿les gusto?, ¿quieren mas?, pues sigan leyendo este emocionante fic y dejen sus reviews para que la siga escribiendo, por cierto, en el Lemon me inspire en uno de mis fics favoritos!!! Por si se les hace conocido, espero que les haya gustado.

Besos chuuu!!!

Matta ne!!!


	5. Ultima misión

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: **El corazón es como un cristal, se rompe fácilmente, pero cuando quieres repararlo, aun que pegas pedazo a pedazo, nunca vuelve a ser el mismo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten...

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Ooc, Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting:** Es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon suave, si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back)

**Capitulo 5 – Ultima misión.**

Es bien dicho que una persona no puede estar sola, aun que así lo quiera no se puede estar solo, siempre es necesaria la persona amada, siempre lo es. Es como el aire, indispensable para vivir, pero ¿Qué pasaría si ese fresco aire se transformara en un denso humo que no te dejara respirar?, ¿Qué pasaría si todo a tu alrededor se cerrara como estar atrapado en una jaula?, ¿acaso el amor verdadero tiene que doler de esa manera?, ¿no es suficiente conformarse con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que la guerra les hizo pasar?, ¿aun queda mas sangre que derramar?.

Camino pesadamente por unas calles jamás conocidas por el, estaba anocheciendo, tendría que encontrar un lugar para vivir por el resto de su vida. Nunca lo encontraría ese idiota egoísta, además dudaba mucho que lo fuera a buscar.

Lo sentía mucho por sus demás compañeros, el angelical Quatre, que siempre trataba de levantarle el animo, lo escuchaba, lo aconsejaba, se preocupaba por el y lo trataba como a un hermano, Trowa, su amigo frio al igual que Heero, pero con la única diferencia de que Trowa escuchaba y comprendía cada palabra, Wufei, ese chino arrogante que le marcaba 2 veces por semana para ver como estaba, lastima que nunca le contesto para agradecerle su preocupación, ahora se arrepentía. Sí, ellos eran realmente sus amigos, mejor dicho sus hermanos, seres queridos que fue lo único que la guerra le trajo de premio, los cuales no quería olvidar, pero si les decía donde estaba, Heero podía enterarse de algún modo y eso no lo permitiría, ese bastardo nunca más lo volvería a ver.

- Después de todo, me he convertido en el rostro de la noche, un asesino silencioso, quizás hasta en la misma muerte – sonrió ante ese comentario.

Si ese idiota pensaba que iba a hacer con el lo que quisiera, estaba mal informado, el dios de la muerte no perdona, tenia un juramento. Y ahora el iba a ser su único acompañante. Todo estaba dicho ya, las cartas sobre la mesa estaban mas que vistas, Heero tomo la decisión de quedarse con la chiquilla caprichosa, olvidarse de su amor y de su felicidad, y el había elegido la soledad, pero…

- Ningún humano puede estar solo aun que lo desee – dijo amargamente mientras seguía caminando por aquellas desconocidas calles – aunque aun no se por que sigo pensando en ese perfecto idiota – susurro tristemente mientras una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla y terminaba en sus labios que esbozaban una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

**El sol se pone, la noche llega,  
Mi amor es sólo intempestivo,  
Mi corazón anda más rápido que mis pasos,  
Hoy, también, te sigo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió pesadamente sus bellos ojos cobalto al sentir un ligero rayo de sol, se había quedado dormido leyendo esas encantadoras palabras del trenzado.

Duo había quedado desconcertado después de su partida tan repentina, así era como se sentía. No le había avisado, solo tomo sus cosas y salió sigilosamente del departamento para no despertar a su hermoso ángel que dormía pacíficamente en la cama después de darle el mejor regalo de despedida. Cuando fuera en el transbordador se sentiría abrazado por su trenzado, aun portaba su aroma en su cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo despedirse de el sin hacerlo llorar?, ¿Cómo no hacerlo sufrir aun mas que la noticia de su partida?

Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, ¿habría sido mejor despedirse en persona de el y no por un estúpido pedazo de papel?, ¿habría sido mejor decirle todo lo que sentía mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo besaba?, ¿había cometido un error al irse como un ladrón?

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a su destino, la amada Tierra, la cual atacaron sin quererlo anteriormente por el bien de las colonias. Un lugar con aire purificado por las verdes plantas y no por enormes filtros tecnológicos, agua fluyendo libremente por ríos y lagos sin ningún control, no como en las colonias que era almacenada y cuidada celosamente, no cabía duda de que la Tierra era el mejor paraíso que podían haber visto y disfrutado.

"Un lugar hermoso como este, nunca se va a igualar con tecnología". Era lo que su trenzado siempre le decía.

Subió una de sus manos para tocar su cara y despabilarse un poco, no quería llegar adormilado, tallo sus ojos con esta para después tomar nuevamente el diario del trenzado y apretarlo de forma posesiva. ¿Por qué se lo había dado Duo?, algo tan personal y secreto no se daba a nadie, sobre todo a la persona que lo había traicionado, por que eso había echo con Duo, lo había traicionado por una misión, no, por algo mas que eso.

Lo había lastimado, Duo había llorado amargamente durante su ausencia, tres años de lagrimas y preocupaciones, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a arreglar eso?, ¿oh es que acaso eso ya no tenia arreglo? Rayos, su mente daba vueltas, se había convertido en el malo, en el demonio de la película, y todo era por… Nada.

**Llorando riendo llorando; **

**Pensamientos de una solitaria persona,  
Usando lágrimas para limpiar,**

**Tu rostro reflejado en los pétalos rojos,**

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, se comenzaban a divisar las nueves y parte del continente a donde se dirigía, aun le quedaban mas o menos una o dos horas para llegar a su destino, tal vez menos, decidió pasar el tiempo leyendo aquellas bellas palabras escritas por su trenzado, volvió a abrir el diario, la rosa blanca marchita que había dejado aun lado de el aun seguí ahí, por fortuna no se la habían llevado, se alegro y la volvió a colocar en el diario, donde comenzó a leer nuevamente…

_Colonia V08744, una de las colonias en L2._

_La razón de este pequeño libro sacado de la basura lleno de sentimientos y pensamientos, es para que algún día lo lea la persona que podrá sacarme de la fría oscuridad de la cual he sido preso desde el día que naci. _

_Quiero que esa persona tan especial lea esto, mi vida, la cual le estaré dispuesto a entregar completamente sin esperar nada a cambio, aun que, solamente le pediría un deseo: quisiera que me mostrara que a pesar de que la terrible, fría y solitaria oscuridad este presente a cada momento, siempre habrá un pequeño rayito de luz, y la persona a la cual le entregue mi vida, será mi rayito de luz._

_¡Hola!. Lamento no saber tu nombre aun._

_Te preguntaras que son estas letras absurdas, ni yo lo se aun, creo que es a lo que algunas personas llaman diario, realmente no se como se hace uno por eso no utilizo fechas ya que ni siquiera se que día es, jamás lo he hecho, no hay noción del tiempo en este lugar, en las colonias vivimos a costa de la tecnología, sin ella no sabríamos si el tiempo existe realmente, pero tratare de relatar los hechos que vayan pasando en mi vida por si en algún momento no llegara a sobrevivir, no quiero desaparecer en la nada, por lo menos quiero que alguien lea mi historia._

_Empezare por mi nombre, mmm… Mala idea…_

_No tengo un nombre realmente, y si alguna vez lo tuve, no lo recuerdo, pero suelen llamarme nanashi, sin nombre._

_Soy nativo de la colonia L2 o al menos eso se por que vivo aquí, __soy un joven guapo, de piel blanca, cabello castaño desordenado a la altura de la cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo para evitar que se maltrate mas de lo que ya esta, no se por que razón no he querido cortármelo, pero me gusta como esta, mis ojos son color violeta, algo extraño en un ser humano, soy alegre e hiperactivo, amable y muy amigable, sobre todo con aquellos que estimo, si bien a veces para ellos puede ser un poco molesto (por que siempre hablo y hablo y hablo...)._

_Aun así, debo decir que tengo un terrible defecto… Soy extremadamente curioso y además suelo seguir mis instintos más que mi cabeza. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho, coordina tu cabeza con tu lengua?, yo no lo hago, por eso ese dicho no afecta en mi. Actuó conforme mandan mis instintos._

_No tengo padres y so los tuve, lamentablemente no lo recuerdo, me quede huérfano a causa de la guerra, así es, estamos en guerra… _

_Desde que tengo memoria he sido criado solo y en las calles, bueno no completamente solo, con mi pandilla, ¿Quiénes somos? Pues podría decirse que un grupo de chicos huérfanos que robamos para sobrevivir, pueden ser joyas, carteras, o algo de valor, el dinero nos sirve, aun que a veces me pregunto, ¿Quién creería que varios niños huérfanos y sucios con dinero pueden comprar comida o medicinas?, aun que debo aceptar que hay gente que eso no le importa debido a que le da mas valor a las cosas materiales, a veces nos da miedo de que vayan a arrestarnos, ya que somos famosos por robar, pero no tenemos alternativa, lo mas que podemos hacer para vivir es robar._

_El líder de nuestra pandilla se llama Solo, el también es huérfano, es el mayor de todos nosotros, lo admiro, ¡el es increíble!, hasta me atrevería a decir que lo considero como un hermano mayor. Desde que tengo memoria, el me acepto en la pandilla y le estoy muy agradecido por ello, además de que yo soy el segundo al mando, el gran nanashi (sin nombre)._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Los días pasan como el agua, nada cambie en la colonia, todo parece tener un protocolo que no se rompe, excepto nosotros los huérfanos. _

_Pero aquí, los tiempos son difíciles, en especial siendo huérfanos de la guerra sin un hogar y siendo obligados a vivir en la calle y robando, eso es aun más difícil. Afortunadamente hemos encontrado hogar en edificios abandonados, coladeras y demás sitios inhabitables para la gente normal. _

_Pese a que la pandilla sobrevive robando y evitando a los torpes militares, hemos escuchado que esta apareciendo un nuevo peligro del que no podemos escapar..._

_Un nuevo virus creado por La Alianza. _

_Solo dice que no hay de que preocuparnos, que estaremos bien, después de todo, somos huérfanos, ¿a quien le importara si morimos o no?, solo a nosotros, somos tan poca cosa como para que el virus nos cuente._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Estoy terriblemente asustado. _

_Un aterrador escalofrió recorre mi espalda como si millones de agujas la atravesaran._

_El virus que creíamos no importaba y no nos tomaría en serio, ah atacado a todas las personas de la colonia y cada vez mas se convierte en una plaga, una peligrosa plaga para nosotros. _

_Este virus nos ah alcanzado, sobre todo a los mas pequeños, estamos incapacitándonos para salir a conseguir comida para los demás, ya que los militares han advertido que si alguna persona esta afuera, le dispararan sin bacilar, además ¿a quien le puedes robar si las calles y comercios están vacios? _

_Pero lo peor de todo es que Solo, nuestro líder ha caído enfermo junto con otros compañeros, y no podemos hacer nada por ellos._

_Como segundo al mando, tengo que encontrar una forma de alimentar a los chicos, ahora ellos y los enfermos son mi responsabilidad._

_Afortunadamente las paredes del edificio donde estamos son blandas y de arcilla, alguna vez escuche de unos comerciantes que la arcilla era comestible por los minerales que posee, por ello le he ordenado a los chicos que comiéramos eso mientras se me ocurría otra idea para encontrar comida, el agua la obtenemos de la filtración de las paredes ya que una tubería oxidada esta rota, eso nos ayuda a beber un poco. _

_Por lo pronto tenemos comida y agua, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Me siento lleno de rabia…_

_Cada día que pasa Solo se siente peor y nosotros no podemos hacer nada por el. Ni siquiera traer comida de verdad. Nos tenemos que conformar royendo la pared como ratas para poder comer y bebiendo agua del piso como perros._

_Pero finalmente ha pasado algo bueno. _

_Hemos escuchado sirenas de auxilio y altavoces diciendo que médicos de La Alianza han llegado a L2 para curar a los afectados del virus, eso me alegra, ¡así podrán curar a Solo y a los demás!_

_Por primera vez después de todo esto me siento feliz, así es que entre todos los chicos cargamos a Solo y a los demás que están infectados, los llevaremos hasta los médicos._

_Solo se pondrá bien, los demás chicos también y todo volverá a ser como antes. _

_Sobreviviremos…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Estoy realmente irritado, enfadado, ¡maldigo a esos bastardos médicos!, no deberían tener esa noble profesión los imbéciles…_

_Llevamos a los enfermos hasta donde ellos estaban, pero al ver de qué se trataba de niños huérfanos, los militares no nos dejaron acercarnos a ellos. A pesar de que intentamos acercarnos ellos nos golpearon y nos lo impidieron, estaba temeroso por los chicos, no quería que los lastimaran en el estado en el que estaban, así es que les dije a los demás que se marcharan con los enfermos a la guarida, Solo fue cargado por los demás en lo que yo insistía que nos atendieran, que teníamos derecho a ser curados a pesar de que éramos huérfanos. _

_Me abalance sobre los médicos para tratar de hablar directamente con ellos, fue donde vi las ampolletas donde estaban dando el antídoto contra el virus, me alegre, ahora sabia donde estaban, solo era cuestión de que ellos las aplicaran a mi pandilla. _

_Y entonces fue cuando escuche lo más horrible de mi existencia…_

_Uno de los médicos le susurro a otro tristemente que sentían que era mejor que los huérfanos murieran. Que les daba lastima nuestra situación, pero que caso tenía que siguiéramos vivos si éramos huérfanos._

_En ese momento mi cuerpo se lleno de rabia, me enfurecí, los maldije, les dije que nosotros no teníamos la culpa de habernos quedado así, que la culpa era de la maldita Alianza, de la guerra que nos había sumergido por su estupidez. _

_Fue cuando uno de los soldados me golpeo en el estomago y me arrojo lejos de las demás personas que me miraban con indignación, ¿acaso nosotros no merecemos ser salvados también?, ¿no merecemos ser tratados como los humanos que somos? _

_Me vengare, lo hare por todos los de la pandilla. Algún día me vengare de todos ellos._

_Como pude regrese a la guarida tambaleante, ¿Qué les iba a decir?, ¿Qué no iban a atendernos por el simple echo de ser huérfanos?, ¿Qué estábamos destinados a morir?_

_Me quede un rato afuera del edificio formulando las palaras que iba a decirles a los de la pandilla. Preferí ser mejor sincero con Solo, el comprendería la situación y me aconsejaría mejor. Le conto lo que había pasado, solamente Solo sabía todo y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo al anochecer para no inquietar a los demás. ¿Me pregunto si el tendrá algo mejor que lo que tengo yo en mente?_

_Solo me ha dicho que pronto va a morir, que lo presiente, pero que es una lastima que haya sido tan repentino, ya que le hubiera gustado conocerme mejor. _

_Me asuste ante sus palabras, lo abrace fuertemente y le dije que no iba a ser así, que yo robaría el antídoto para el, que había visto donde estaba, que no iba a ser tan difícil después de haber vivido del robo. Al principio Solo no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero le dije que no me quedaría sentado a ver como morían el y los demás sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por ellos._

_Solo solamente sonrió y me dije que tuviera suerte, como siempre lo decía cada vez que robaba algo._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Estoy triste… _

_¿Hace cuanto no sentía esta tristeza?, mis lágrimas no pueden dejar de caer por mis mejillas aun cuando estoy escribiendo esto. _

_El día de hoy Solo ha muerto… _

_Y todo es por mi culpa..._

_Después de haber hablado con el, sentí la responsabilidad de salvarlo así como el me había salvado a mi, era lo menos que podía hacer por el. _

_Salí solo y sin decirle a nadie excepto Solo rumbo a la clínica donde estaban los médicos de la alianza, esa noche regresaría con el antídoto y los curaría a todos._

_Aun ahora, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos raros, estoy enternecido por aquellas hermosas palabras melancólicas de Solo hacia mí, pero al mismo tiempo me siento furioso con La Alianza, ¡los odio tanto!, la culpa de toda esta desgracia es de ellos._

_No tengo opción mas que entrar por el techo, había mucha vigilancia pero no importa eso no me detendría, no hay gran diferencia en robarle a soldados que a gente, bueno a excepción de las armas. Pude entrar por uno de los ductos de ventilación, suerte que soy delgado._

_Tuve que golpear algunos rostros y partes nobles de médicos para evitar que me atraparan, ellos se lo buscaron por su estúpido egoísmo y compasión, pero he aprovechado la conmoción para robarme unas cuantas ampolletas del estante donde las había visto, estaba seguro que con eso salvaría a Solo y a los demás, me alegre por ello, después de todo, he robado durante toda mi vida, ¿Cómo no podría robar la cura para mis camaradas aun si arriesgara mi vida? _

_Salí corriendo de ahí, soy lo bastante rápido y esos ineptos no han podido atraparme, me burlo mientras corro mas rápido hacia la guarida, pero se lo tienen merecido, solo espero que sea suficiente para todos._

_Llegue cansado y jadeando a la guarida, todos se habían preocupado por mi al no encontrarme por ningún lado, pero esas caritas tristes pasaron a alegres cuando les dije que había robado el antídoto. _

_Desperté cuidadosamente a Solo, este al principio me regaño y me golpeo por algo tan atrevido que había echo, pero después me sonrió y se alegro de que estuviera a salvo, le dije que primero se lo daría a el, pero el me pidió que primero lo aplicara a los demás chicos, ya que era mi responsabilidad como segundo al mando de la pandilla, que después se la daría a él. _

_Ya había terminado, todos se habían sentido mejor, solo me quedaba la dosis para Solo, lo mire, estaba dormido, trate de levantarlo lentamente para no despertarlo, suponía que estaba exhausto, lo puse sobre mis brazos, lo sacudí varias veces, abrió los ojos y me volvió a sonreír, le dije que era su turno para que se curara, el pregunto si había quedado un poco para mi, me asombre, no lo había pensado, había arriesgado mi vida por alguien mas excepto por mi, pero no era cierto, solo quedaba su dosis, le dije que no se preocupara por eso, que había robado mas, le mentí, me miro dudoso, pero no había tiempo que perder si no la tomaba probablemente el… Me susurro cuan agradecido estaba de haberme conocido, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara mientras el la bebió._

_Desgraciadamente fue demasiado tarde... _

_Poco después de que Solo tomara la medicina, murió en mis brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en su frio rostro. _

_Llore y grite amargamente. _

_Después de tanto esmero, tanto esfuerzo, tanta entrega, Solo había muerto... _

_Había muerto cerca de mí, en mis brazos…_

_Estaba terriblemente afectado por su muerte, aun lo estoy… _

_La muerte de un ser querido es lo mas terrible que se pueda experimentar, por una parte agradezco que no hubiera sentido eso cuando mis padres habían fallecido, había sido una experiencia terrible._

_No quiero volver a sentir la perdida de un ser querido nunca mas…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Contemplando tontamente tu semblante,  
Yo sin saber sonrío contigo,  
Sé que esto es un inalcanzable sueño,  
Y por eso, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
**

Cerró el diario lentamente, el transbordador ya había aterrizado y el capitán había dado la orden de que los tripulantes ya podían bajar, pero el no podía moverse del asiento aun que lo quisiera.

Comenzando a sentir lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, levanto una de sus manos para tratar de secarlas, pero era inútil, estas no dejaban de salir, no se detenía, ¿Duo había sufrido tanto?, ¿el en verdad había pasado por todo eso?, sin comida, sin agua, sin medicamentos y lo mas importante, sin amor.

Aun que, ninguno de los pilotos gundam había crecido donde esa clase de afecto, o mejor dicho, el, Trowa y Duo habían vivido esa agonía.

Pero Duo, llego a vivir en las calles desde que tenia uso de razón, robaba para sobrevivir, huía constantemente de los soldados, tenia que aguantar las humillaciones, maltratos y discriminaciones por el simple echo de ser huérfano, pero no era su culpa, la guerra les había arrebatado a sus padres, a todos ellos los había dejado huérfanos.

¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de haber quedado huérfanos?, ¿que culpa tenían unos inocentes niños de que sus padres hubieran muerto?, solo por conflictos estúpidos, tal como el trenzado alguna vez lo dijo…

"_¡Todos ellos solían odiar la guerra ayer!, ¿Por qué iniciar otra ahora? Si tanto quieren crear una nueva guerra, ¡entonces porque no los idiotas van y pelean unos contra otros y nos dejan en paz!__"._

Duo había sufrido cosas que el jamás imagino, el trenzado jamás le había contado que se crio en las calles, había tenido una dura infancia, todos la habían tenido, sin embargo, aunque el fue criado en una base militar, muy en el fondo aun que no lo demostrara, sabia que estaba siendo cuidado y protegido por Odín Lowe, sin embargo, ¿Quién cuidaba a Duo?, ¿ese tal Solo?, otro chico huérfano al igual que el, si ni el mismo se podía cuidar, ¿Cómo rayos llego a pensar que cuidaría a Duo?.

Esa había sido su familia, un conjunto de niños huérfanos que robaba lo que podía, el mayor defendiéndolos como podía, ¿en verdad eso era una familia? Extrañaba a su trenzado profundamente.

**Esto no es sólo el destino, para darse por vencido una y otra vez,  
Aún así mi corazón recuerda cada parte profundamente,  
Un momento de renunciar se convierte en una pesada carga,  
Nunca podré olvidarte.**

Salió de la terminal de transbordadores aun impactado por aquella triste historia de su amado, tomo un taxi y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la mansión Darlian, quería seguir leyendo aquella maravillosa y a la vez triste historia de Duo, por que eso era lo que le había entregado el trenzado, su historia…

Aun no sabía el motivo, pero tal vez el trenzado quería contárselo algún día, o quería acabar con su pasado entregándole ese libro lleno de memorias. Podrían ser una infinidad de posibilidades, pero la más real y verdadera que sabia, era que él tenia la historia de Duo Maxwell en sus manos.

Llego finalmente a esa enorme mansión del ministro de relaciones exteriores, Relena Darlian, ¿Qué le esperaba en ese sombrío lugar?, Relena no estaba para fastidiarlo, la mansión estaba sola, solamente Peigan el mayordomo estaba para atenderlo, pero de ahí en fuera, estaba completamente solo, como extrañaba al trenzado. El sabría como recibirlo, con una iluminada y bella sonrisa, una deliciosa comida y un amor infinito.

Entro a la casa pesadamente, el eco de la puerta fue lo único que escucho, no había nadie, para el estaría mejor, así nadie lo molestaría y no tendría que avisar que ya había regresado. Subió a su cuarto sin importarle nada, ahora si podría seguir leyendo la historia de su trenzado. Entro a su habitación y se dirigió a un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana, ahí estaría mas cómodo para leer las palabras de su trenzado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Todos los de la pandilla hemos ido a un cementerio baldío, un lugar abandonado y desolado en la colonia, donde ya no hay cuidado para las tumbas. _

_Cerca de ahí hay una pequeña iglesia, supongo que no habrá problemas, ahí hemos decidido enterrar a nuestro amado líder Solo. Entre todos hemos cavado una tumba y colocándole flores que hemos recolectado. _

_Estaba conmovido por las últimas palabras de Solo, palabras de gratitud y de simpatía hacia mí, había sido la primera vez que alguien me decía ese tipo de palabras, mi corazón brincaba de alegría por eso. _

_Así es que he decidido que a partir de hoy, mi nombre será "Duo", en honor a Solo, para que así ambos, yo y mí amado líder estemos juntos por siempre... _

_Le he dado la cura a todos los chicos, por si acaso, tuve que robar más para obtenerla, a todos menos a mí. Siento que sin Solo, no me queda nada más, así es que ya no me importa morir. _

_Si muero podre estar junto a Solo y mis padres y ya no sufriré mas este infierno de vida._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Su corazón palpito fuertemente al leer esas ultimas líneas, ¿Duo quería morir?.

Su espalda se helo completamente, aquel ser lleno de vida, alegre y con ganas de amar ¿quería morir?. ¿Por qué esas palabras lo habían afectado tanto?.

- Heero amor, ya llegue – dijo rubia con una voz melosa entrando al cuarto de Heero mientras se recargaba en la puerta, lo cual hizo que lo sacara de su lectura.

- Relena, en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie, quiero estar solo – dijo fríamente el ojiazul cerrando el diario del trenzado para que esta no lo viera.

- Pero tengo algo importante que decirte, además no es momento de leer libros, esto te va a gustar – dijo con voz melosa acercándose lentamente al ojiazul.

- Relena, lo que tengas que decirme que sea en otro momento, no me siento con ánimos para tener noticias de ningún tipo – dijo el soldado perfecto desinteresadamente mientras colocaba el diario de Duo en el sofá, detrás de el para que no lo viera la rubia.

- Pero Heero cariño, te va a encantar esta noticia, la hemos estado esperando por meses – dijo sentándose en al brazo del sofá donde estaba Heero - fui por los análisis al laboratorio y me dijeron que por fin estoy embarazada – dijo la rubia muy emocionada - ¿no te da gusto?.

- ¡¿Que?! – respondió el soldado perfecto sorprendido.

- Si, vamos a tener un bebé, tuyo y mío, como siempre lo habíamos querido, ¿verdad que es emocionante? – dijo la rubia abrazando a Heero fuertemente.

- Un bebé… - susurro horrorizado el ojiazul soltando el diario de su amado.

¿Como era eso posible?, Relena había cumplido con su cometido, iban a tener un bebe…

- ¿No te da felicidad? – dijo la rubia en tono serio separándose un poco de el para mirar la cara horrorizada del ojiazul.

- No es eso, solo que me tomo por sorpresa – dijo fríamente Heero.

- Eso me da mucho gusto, el doctor dijo que ya tengo mas de 3 meses, es increíble y aun no me crece el vientre – dijo tocando su estomago con ternura mientras le sonreía.

La misión que lo hizo apartarse de su amado, la misión que hizo que lo aplastara como un insecto, que lo destrozo por completo, estaba llegando casi a su fin, pero seguramente el trenzado jamás dejaría que le explicara la situación en la que se había metido, la misión había durado demasiado y ahora con la llegada de un bebe, y no cualquier bebe si no el de su hijo… ¿Qué debía hacer?.

**Llorando riendo llorando,**

**Mis pensamientos solitarios,  
****Mi inestable vida, **

**Déjame estar tranquilo por un día.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

El reloj marcaba mas de las dos de la mañana, ambas pieles, morena y blanca compartían la cama, uno abrazando al otro, un momento mágico había terminado de pasar, ahora solo quedaba el aroma del sexo y el recuerdo de que ambos habían demostrado su amor en su máximo esplendor.

De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, el moreno entreabrió sus ojos para ver la débil luz azul que emitía, ¿Quién seria a estas horas?. Tambaleante, quito cuidadosamente su brazo de la suave piel del ojiaqua y contesto somnoliento el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – susurro débilmente el moreno aun adormilado.

- _¿Trowa?, lamento llamar tan tarde, pero, ¿estará Quatre?, necesito hablar con él_ – susurro levemente el ojiazul.

- En seguida te lo comunico – respondió preocupado Trowa ante las palabras de Heero.

Tiernamente sacudió el delgado cuerpo de Quatre, quien abrió los ojos pesadamente, Trowa le hizo dar a entender de que tenia una llamada, tallo sus ojos para tratar de despertar un poco, tomo el teléfono y susurro.

- ¿Que sucede Heero?, ¿pasa algo malo?, puedo sentir que un gran peso presiona tu corazón – dijo el ojiaqua presintiendo de quien se trataba, su don jamás se equivocaba.

- _A ti no puedo ocultarte nada, es Relena, finalmente ella esta_ embarazada – dijo pesadamente.

- ¿Que?, ¿acaso tu?... – pronuncio Quatre sorprendido levantándose abruptamente de la cama por la sorpresa.

- _No, fue inseminación artificial, jamás podría haber engendrado un hijo con ella de forma natural y creo que eso lo sabes bien _– dijo fríamente y en un tono molesto.

- Lo lamento Heero, pero ¿por que? – dijo el ojiaqua sin comprender.

- _Es parte de mi misión…_

- ¿Misión?, ¿Cuál misión Heero?...

- _No puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, seré breve, mi misión es proteger a Relena y al heredero del imperio Peacegraft…_

- ¿Y por que tendrías un hijo específicamente tu con ella?, lo pudo haber tenido de alguien mas – pregunto irritado el rubio ante las palabras de Heero.

- _Ella quería un hijo mío, y como fue una orden, no pude negarme a hacerlo, aun que no estuve de acuerdo desde el principio _– susurro fríamente el ojiazul.

- Ahora entiendo por que te separaste de Duo – susurro tristemente el ojiaqua, ahora entendía un poco las razones de Heero.

- _Tarde tantos años por que al principio estaba renuente a ello, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo así a Duo?, pero no tuve opción, el año pasado el doctor comenzó con el tratamiento y no hace poco Relena quedo embarazada y tiene ya 3 meses, esta será mi ultima misión…- _dijo el ojiazul calmadamente.

- Heero… - susurro el rubio preocupado por su amigo.

- _Aun que no se si Duo pueda entenderlo, es mas, hasta dudo que yo mismo entienda en lo que me he metido_ -

- Heero yo… - dijo el rubio entrecortadamente para tratar de darle una respuesta, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

- _Se acabo el tiempo, si sigo así rastrearan la llamada, debo colgar, me mantendré en contacto_ – dijo el ojiazul apresurado.

- Heero, espera Duo… - trato de decir el rubio pero el ojiazul lo interrumpió.

- _Adiós Quatre y gracias por escuchar_ – dijo colgando.

- ¿Heero?, ¡Heero! – le grito el rubio pero el ojiazul ya había colgado.

Se quedo mirando el teléfono atentamente, ¿acaso Heero tenia algo mas en mente?.

**Tú, que apareces en mi esporádica vida  
Te haré mío en la próxima vida  
**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Después de colgar con Quatre no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿Cómo se podía conciliar ante una situación así?. Apago la computadora que conectaba al teléfono inalámbrico y se recargo pesadamente el la silla.

Relena estaba embarazada, el había dejado a su trenzado por una misión, la cual le había costado toda su felicidad. Abrió nuevamente el cajón donde había guardado el diario de Duo, lo comenzó a hojear para ver en que paginas se había quedado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Los días han pasado lentamente y las cosas han ido mejorando, la gente y comercios vuelven a llenar las calles, los chicos han comenzado a robar nuevamente, pero les he pedido que no se acerquen a mí, tengo miedo de volver a contagiarlos ya que yo no tome el antídoto aun que fuera por prevención. Pero ellos son amables y me dejan comida y agua para que siga vivo._

_Sin embargo, no me siento mal ni me veo mal, comienzo a creer que jamás adquirí el virus, yo ya debería estar muerto, pero no lo estoy, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, creó que fue debido a que el espíritu de Solo, el siempre me protegía, aun ahora, el me estaba cuidando y es verdad, ahora yo soy Duo, ósea que los dos estaremos juntos por siempre. _

_No tengo por que apartarme de mi única familia nunca mas, les dije a los chicos que estaba curado gracias al espíritu de Solo y que ahora me llamaran Duo en honor a el, todos se alegraron. Y así me convertí en el nuevo líder de la pandilla._

_Lo seria para protegerlos, protegería a los chicos como Solo me protegió a mí, como un hermano mayor a sus hermanitos. Quiero proteger todo aquello que he llegado a amar aun que me cueste la vida con ello. _

_Así lo hare hasta el día en que muriera._

**Contemplando tontamente tu semblante  
Yo sin saber sonrío contigo,  
Sé que esto es un inalcanzable sueño  
Y por eso, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.**

Sus bellos ojos cobalto se llenaron de lágrimas una vez mas, había sido un estúpido, un completo idiota. ¿Cómo podía remediar tanto dolor que había causado?.

**Continuara...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo…**

¡Hola a todos! espero que estén muy bien, fiuu, que trabajo, me he apurado mucho en actualizar este fic, sobre todo por una chica que me dio las ganas de seguirlo rápidamente, este capitulo va dedicado a ella jejeje XD.

Explico rápido, la canción es de **Park Hyo-shin - ****화신****(Hwashin)/(Carta de una flor)**, como verán es coreana, pero la letra esta muy bonita, me encanto n//n.

**Nota importante:** si alguien puede ayudarme sobre el pasado de Duo o conoce una pagina donde lo diga para que lo pueda manipular je, je, je XD, por favor lo agradecería mucho ya que así seguiré con mayor rapidez con el fic, es que desconozco mucho del pasado de nuestro trenzado y la verdad quiero hacerlo bien o por lo menos lo mejor que pueda, así que se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos, lo que sea.

Ahora si, contestare tu review!!!.

**Sabrosita fresita** – Hola amiga, gracias por las palabras y el review, Heero no es tan malo, aquí se puede apreciar XD y de lo de Water Kiss… (Ivanov se va corriendo mientras grita), gracias por leer y escribir.

**Lawliet** – Hola chica, gracias por leer y escribir, primero que nada, si actualice este fic, es por que me enternecieron tus palabras y quise complacerte.

Sin embargo hay algo que quiero recalcar, este fic nació por que cuando mi mejor amiga se fue a Francia por un mes, me sentía sola y esa tristeza me hizo escribirlo, además de otro fic que en ese momento también me hizo entristecer (esto ya lo había mencionado en el cap1).

Lo único que quiero hacerte saber es que la historia es ficción, no me base en nada, lamento mucho tu situación, además de que no deseo lastimar a otras personas con este fic, y de corazón te puedo dar un consejo:

Como esta es una historia romántica, sabemos que no va a pasar nada malo por que así lo he decidido yo, la autora, o quien sabe (broma XD). Ya hablando en serio. Pero si algo te puedo decir es que desconozco las circunstancias en las que te encuentras, además la única que va a ser la autora de tu historia eres tu misma, así es que solo tranquilízate y analízalo, si el no ha llamado y no te ha buscado, no me lo tomes a mal, pero hay dos cosas que deben ser ciertas, 1. Ho de plano ya no le interesas y esta con otra chica, que la verdad seria lo mas doloroso (experiencia), 2, Ho ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer (aun que eso no lo justifica del todo para no haberte marcado).

No me creas mucho, ya que yo no soy Dios para saberlo ni nadie para juzgarlo, pero si se de experiencia y creo que eso muchas chicas nos basta para aprender y reconocer cuando ese tipo de situaciones se repiten una y otra vez al paso del tiempo, aprendes a reaccionar. Así es que no te desanimes y disfruta la historia como lo que es, una historia que nació de la tristeza ajena, si te entristece ok, es valido por eso escribimos mucha gente. No te preocupes por un chico que ni siquiera se digna a llamar aun que sea por un minuto de su "valioso tiempo" para decirte te extraño o un te amo, yo soy de la idea de que cierres ese capitulo de tu vida e inicies otro, oh dime ¿vale la pena estar con esa angustia?, ¿en verdad vale la pena no conciliar el sueño por hacerte todas las noches la misma pregunta?. No tomes a mal estas palabras, solo te digo lo que pienso no te estoy ordenado nada ni suponiendo, tómalo como una opinión cualquiera, ya tu dirás si la tiras a la basura o la tomas en cuenta, como tu me lo dijiste, con sincero respeto te lo digo. Pero de algo si estoy segura, de que la tuya va a terminar mejor, ¡ya lo veraz!, así es esto, la vida es como una montaña rusa, tiene sus altos y sus bajos XD.

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, opiniones, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Propaganda: Lean mi chica de hielo, abecedario de amor, abecedario amoroso, los templarios, carta de amor, wáter kiss, amor de sangre y casa de muñecos.

Matta ne!


	6. Fragmentos de amor

**SI VOLVIERAS A MÍ**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary: **Estiro su mano para poder abrirlo y así, poder terminar de leer, aquellos fragmentos de amor de su querido Duo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, que la disfruten...

**Parings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x...

**Category:** Ooc, Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting:** Es para todo público, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, lemon suave, si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back)

**Capitulo 6 – Fragmentos de amor.**

La botella de Whisky estaba casi vacía, sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto, estaban tristes, su brillo había desaparecido, en una de sus manos sostenía el tan anhelado diario de Duo, estaba sentado en el sofá frente a su escritorio, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta el pecho y desaliñada, su pantalón de tela estaba arrugado y sin cinturón, estaba descalzo, sintiendo como la áspera alfombra raspaba las plantas de sus pies. Sobre el escritorio solo había papeles con el nombre de Duo, direcciones, fotos de cámaras de vigilancia impresas y en su querida lap top la lista de pasajeros de los transbordadores que en los últimos 4 meses habían salido.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron y pesadamente volteo a ver la puerta hasta que una voz sonó por detrás de ella.

- Joven Yuy, la cena esta servida, la señorita Darlian no tardara en llegar del medico, me dijo que quería que ambos cenaran juntos para conversar – le dijo suavemente Peigan, pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro en frustración y se marcho.

"Relena" - pensaba Heero, solo faltaban pocos meses para que su hijo naciera, su hijo…

Su hijo…

Aquel que fue procreado para una misión y no por amor, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido un hijo con Duo y no con Relena?, ¿podría amar a ese hijo como el que viene en camino?, tal vez eso nunca lo sabría, pero aquella criatura no tenia la culpa de los pecados de sus padres, el era otra victima mas de la guerra que se estaba aproximando rápidamente.

Ya no quería saber nada de nadie, después de querer hacer un plan perfecto, todo había salido mal. Después de todo, los planes perfectos no existían, al igual que el soldado perfecto, el ya no era un soldado y no era perfecto. La misión era un enorme fracaso al igual que el…

_**Jamás sentí en el alma tanto amor**_

_**Y nadie mas que tu mi amor…**_

Giro nuevamente sus ojos al diario y pesadamente estiro su mano para poder abrirlo y así, poder terminar de leer, aquellos fragmentos de amor de su querido Duo. No había querido leer mas, cada palabra que había plasmado el trenzado hacia que su pecho ardiera, pero con tal de escapar de su cruel realidad, lo leería una vez mas.

_OoOoOoO_

_Ya había pasado varios meses de la muerte de Solo, aun lo extraño, pero se que el nos cuida en donde quiera que este._

_Las cosas en la colonia se habían calmado, ahora se que es el año 187 después de la colonia, el virus ya había muerto, ahora, como jefe de la pandilla, debía proteger a los muchachos, la gente ha vuelto a salir a la calle, sacando sus puestos de comida como fruta, verduras y demás, pero este día en especial, fue cuando conocí al padre Maxwell, la hermana Helen y la iglesia Maxwell._

_Estábamos rondando por uno de los mercados de la colonia para poder conseguir alimento, cuando de pronto vimos el puesto de un señor mayor de edad, lo vimos como una presa fácil, les dije a los demás miembros que me esperaran el la guarida con los mas pequeños y solo yo y dos chicos de mi edad nos encargaríamos de llevar la comida._

_Esperamos un poco para poder analizar la situación, cuando de pronto el viejo se distrajo, fue cuando los tres aprovechamos para robarle todas las manzanas que pudiéramos cargar._

_- ¡Oigan chicos! - grito molesto al ver como robábamos mercancía de su puesto._

_Me reí sínicamente, mi velocidad era inigualable, voltee a ver a aquel hombre diciéndole que se lo cobrara al ejercito de la federación, después de todo ellos tenían la culpa de que nosotros fuéramos huérfanos y robábamos para sobrevivir, pero como era de esperarse el señor no entendió a que me refería y seguía corriendo detrás de nosotros, cuando de pronto, por no fijarme por donde iba y hacerle burla al señor, choque de lleno con otro hombre, lo que hizo que todas mis manzanas cayeran al suelo junto con migo y el hombre que llevaba unos víveres en una caja._

_Un lo siento salió de mis labios, mis ojos rodaron hacia la persona con la cual había chocado y era nada mas y nada menos que un sacerdote ya mayor de edad, su cabello estaba repleto de canas y su piel era arrugada como una pasa, portaba una vestimenta típica de sacerdote color negra, me miro con sorpresa con sus amables ojos azules y yo solamente pude sonreír, de pronto una voz molesta ordenándome que no me moviera me distrajo, un ups salió de mis labios, tome las pocas manzanas que estaban a mi alcance lo mas rápido que pude y brinque al sacerdote diciéndole que me perdonara y salí corriendo a toda velocidad._

_A lo lejos pude escuchar las palabras del viejo hacia el sacerdote, le decía que sentía compasión por nosotros, los huérfanos de la guerra, pero que robábamos demasiado, ¿pues que esperaban?, no tenemos padres que nos mantengan, no tenemos trabajo y mucho menos dinero, ¿Cómo rayos esperan que sobrevivamos sin nada de eso?._

_Al llegar a la guarida les platico lo que me paso a los muchachos, pero parecen contentos por que hemos logrado una comida mas por el día de hoy, les propongo a los muchachos que mañana entremos a uno de los almacenes de comida del ejercito, ese seria el golpe mayor, uno de los mayores me dicen que es una mala idea, que si nos atrapan nos van a matar, pero los aliento a hacerlo, les digo que es solo casualidad de que nosotros estemos vivos, que hagamos lo que podamos, ellos solo asientes._

_OoOoOoO_

_**Por ti reí y llore…**_

_**Renací y cambie…**_

_**Lo que tuve di por tenerte aquí…**_

_Todo ha salido mal, nos han descubierto los de la federación. El plan era perfecto, nos infiltraríamos en una de las ventanas de la bodega, estas son pequeñas, pero por fortuna nosotros cabemos en ellas, comenzamos sacando varias bolsas con comida como arroz, frijol, varias latas y agua embotellada, cuando de pronto la alarma nos asusto, nos habían descubierto, salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos de la bodega, teníamos que correr varios metros antes de volver a brincar la cerca, pero esos desgraciados nos comenzaron a balacear._

_No podía creer que fueran tan serios con una estupidez como la de robar comida, nos habían disparado enseguida, pero, ¿Qué podía esperar si ni se preocupaban por dispararle a mujeres y niños?_

_Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a la guarida, pero esos cerdos habían destruido la casa, me quede impactado al ver los escombros, ¿Dónde se supone que viviríamos ahora?, estaba realmente furioso, fue cuando nos acorralaron._

_Les ordene que nos dejaran en paz, que no habíamos echo nada, ellos molestos nos dijeron que no podíamos decir que no habíamos echo nada malo, que le habíamos robado al ejercito, que éramos idiotas. Enfurecí, les grite que la guarida era nuestra casa y los del ejército la habían roto y les pregunte que se supone que haríamos._

_Fue cuando ellos nos comentaron que la iglesia Maxwell estaba de acuerdo en alojarnos a todos, que lo agradezcamos. Al ir rumbo a la iglesia, note que era la misma iglesia frente al cementerio abandonado donde habíamos enterrado a Solo, me sorprendió mucho, pero al mismo tiempo broto dentro de mí una alegría, vería todos los días Solo._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Ya se que despedirnos es mejor…**_

_**Sufriendo pagare mi error…**_

_Nos han duchado y dado ropa limpia, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que toque el jabón y use ropa limpia, también nos han vacunado, las jeringas duelen demasiado, una de las monjas me cepilla mi largo cabello, se sentía muy agradable, como las caricias de una madre, pero al ver como sacaba de un cajón unas tijeras para cortármelo me horrorice, comencé a gritar que no, que esperara que me escuchara, que no quería que me cortara el cabello, cuando de pronto en mismo sacerdote con el que había chocado entro a la habitación preguntando que pasaba._

_Me sorprendí mucho al verlo, nunca creí que lo volviera a ver, llamo a aquella monja hermana Helen, ella le dijo que yo me negaba a cortarme el cabello, ¿Cómo no me iba a negar?, me encanta mi cabello largo, me ha costado mucho tratar de mantenerlo así y que no se maltrate tanto como para cortármelo ahora, al sacerdote me pregunto que si era cierto, les grite que yo apenas podía estar de pie y llevar esa ropa rara, pero que no aguantaría que me cortaran el pelo, la hermana Helen me dijo que estaba muy desaliñado y que era antihigiénico, yo no cedería, ante mi decisión, tome con ambas manos mi cabello y trate de protegerlo, por ningún motivo lo cortarían, antes muerto._

_El padre Maxwell sonrió y le dijo a la hermana Helen que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que yo decía, me sorprendieron sus palabras, por un segundo pensé que iban a cortármelo sin importar lo que pensara, ella trato de protestar y el padre solo le sonrió, ella lo hizo de igual manera y comenzó a cepillar me cabello una vez mas antes de comenzar a tomarlo con sus manos, estaba un poco incomodo, ¿Qué estaría tramando?, después de un par de minutos dijo que había terminado que así no tendría problemas, me levante y mire hacia mi espalda, la hermana Helen había echo una gran trenza con mi cabello, estaba contento, así podría ir a cualquier parte y poder robar lo que sea sin que se me diera problemas._

_Pero no se por que la hermana Helen entristeció al escucharme hablar así, fue cuando el padre Maxwell me dijo que no necesitaba robar mas mientras estuviera en la iglesia. Me quede pensando en lo que decía, tenia razón, ya no era mas un ladrón ni un mendigo, ahora era un huérfano de la iglesia Maxwell._

_Pero el padre pareció escucharme susurrar, ¿un mendigo?, pregunto, le conteste ¿Qué si no era verdad?, pero la hermana Helen me explico que la iglesia recibía dinero de las donaciones de las personas que la visitaban, pero como que eso no me quedo muy claro del todo._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Hoy es mi primer día de escuela, ¿Por qué tuvo que inventarse la escuela?, no se como debo comportarme, no se que mas hacer, me siento solo, los demás ya han sido adoptados, todos menos yo… Pero me alegro por ellos, por lo menos ya no padecerán ningún sufrimiento y serán felices._

_Los demás chicos al verme con las ropas negras del hábito de sacerdote me ven como si fuera un bicho raro, eso me incomoda mucho, ¿Qué les importa como me veo?, trato de ignorarlos pero me resulta un poco difícil, no cabe duda de que la escuela a veces puede llegar a ser un lugar muy cruel. Es extraño, los demás chicos tienen papas y familia, sin embargo yo ya no tengo a mi pandilla, la cual consideraba mi familia._

_He escuchado la conversación del padre Maxwell y de la hermana Helen antes de que me fuera a la escuela, ella esta preocupada por mi, pero el padre dice que si recibo una educación apropiada, me hare el mejor sacerdote que el mundo haya visto, pero la hermana lo duda un poco, pero el padre dice que soy igual a el cuando era muchacho, eso me hace un poco feliz, pero no entiendo el por que._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Hoy he golpeado nuevamente a otros chicos del colegio y los he mandado al hospital, la hermana Helen me reprende diciendo que lo hice de nuevo, sin embargo me justifico diciéndole que era su culpa, pero ella me reprocha diciendo que los mande al hospital, ¿Qué como era posible que ellos me hicieran mal?, pero no quiero decirle lo que me dijeron, el solo echo de pensarlo me enfurece y no quiero ser grosero con ella._

_Pero me tomo suavemente de los brazos y con voz calmada, sin enojo impregnado en ella, sin molestia, me pregunta que, ¿Qué fue tan malo para golpearos?, ¿Qué me dijeron?, no puedo callarlo mas, su voz es tan serena y llena de comprensión que no lo puedo callar mas, le digo que esos chicos me habían dicho que yo olía sucio, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué habían dicho algo así si yo no les había echo nada?_

_Esperaba mas regaños de la hermana Helen, palabras como, ¿por una cosa así los golpeaste? O algo parecido, pero solo recibí una mirada llena de amor y un abrazo muy cálido. Al principio me sorprendo, pero después sentí un calor agradable en mi pecho._

– _Tú no hueles sucio en lo absoluto - Me susurro. _

_- ¿Realmente? – le pregunte incrédulo._

_- Realmente, para mi hueles a fresas con crema, pero siempre que las personas digan eso, solo ignóralos, ¿esta bien? – me dijo suavemente mientras su abrazo se tornaba mas suave._

_- Si – dije sonriendo mientras correspondía a su abrazo y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Pero no sentía que lloraba de tristeza, si no de felicidad, felicidad por que había alguien que no decía que olía mal, que me cuidaba, que me daba su amor sin esperar nada a cambio de mi, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí feliz de ser amado por alguien._

_OoOoOoO_

_**Ya nada será igual…**_

_**Lo tengo que aceptar…**_

_**Y hallar la fuerza en mí para este adiós…**_

Una lagrima callo sobre la hoja del diario, ser amado por alguien, Duo había sentido lo que era ser amado por primera vez, una mujer que le brindo amor y la bondad de una madre que jamás conoció, un sentimiento tan hermoso que solo se puede comparar con aquel al que amas, pero el lo había matado, había querido proteger ese amor por mucho tiempo, pero a cambio estaba encadenado a una misión que dependía de el, así podría proteger a Duo, podía protegerlo de volver a la muerte, a volver a manejar aquella maquina de muerte llamada Gundam, no quería que el trenzado viera una guerra otra vez.

Y así con ese pensamiento, el sueño lo venció, tirando el diario de su primer amor y su mano junto con el, quedándose dormido en la silla frente a su escritorio.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por esas extrañas calles inexploradas, aun no encontraba un lugar donde vivir, por mas de cuatro meses se la había pasado mendigando por calles desconocidas, durmiendo en esquinas como un vagabundo, malgastando el poco dinero que tenia en alcohol, el alimento ya no le servía de nada, quería morir de una vez por todas.

Después de que tomo el primer transbordador que salía de L4, donde estaba la casa de Quatre, no le importo el destino, solo sabia que quería apartarse de ese lugar tan tenebroso.

Ya no servía para nada estar en ese lugar, todo estaba dicho, Heero se había decidido por ella, lo que habían tenido jamás fue verdadero y lo tenia aceptar de una vez por todas, aun que para ser franco, pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero esa herida cicatrizada, aun dolía como su estuviera fresca.

¿Qué caso tenia seguir adelante?, ¿Qué caso tenia seguir viviendo?, si toda su vida se había esfumando en tan solo un día, en ese día que hablo por con Heero por fin, después de tres años de no verlo, de no saber nada de el, pero pensándolo mejor, era mejor saber la verdad que seguir en la mentira, seguir engañándose a si mismo.

"He dado todo cuanto tenía y ya no me queda más que dar, ni siquiera se por que estoy vivo, ¿por que no morí junto con los de la iglesia Maxwell?, o antes, ¿Por qué no morí junto a Solo?, después de todos estos años me lo sigo preguntando una y otra vez" – pensaba melancólicamente.

Camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a un callejón maloliente, este parecía vacio, solo había contenedores de basura y unas cajas de cartón apiladas. Las tomo y las acomodo de tal forma que lo protegieran un poco del aire helado y para poder dormir, aun que tal vez le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño. Sonrió tristemente, ¿hasta donde había llegado por esa desgracias?, arrinconándose como un vagabundo. Recordaba su infancia, las veces en las que también, junto con la pandilla, tenían que buscar un ligar para dormir y refugiarse de la noche, no cabía duda de que una vez mas, las calles lo reclamaban.

_**Aléjate...**_

_**No puedo más…**_

_**Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás…**_

"Juro que mil veces dijo que no era posible que me engañara con Relena, y esas mil veces me dijo que eso jamás ocurriría, lo era hasta que un día me decidí en creerle al cien porciento y no dudar de eso nunca mas, volví a creer en él y termino traicionándome"

"¡Que estúpido fui en creer que eso era posible! Y solamente así, de ese modo, acabamos algo que ni siquiera había comenzado, lo que jamás comenzamos realmente, una estúpida relación llena solamente de pasión y deseo, ¡jamás fue amor!, el mismo lo dijo, solamente había sido una maldita obsesión. Así era, una obsesión que termino con mi única razón de ser humano, con mi corazón roto" – pensó mientras golpeaba el suelo enrojeciendo sus blancos puños.

"Supongo que a él le hubiese gustado no romperme en añicos al igual que yo hubiese deseado no hacerle ningún mal ni haber dicho todo lo que dije. ¿Pero que esperaba después de tantos años sin saber de el?, ¿Qué esperaba después de enterarme de que estuvo con ella todo el tiempo sin importarle lo que estaba sintiendo?, ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos?, ¿Qué comprendiera que la amaba a ella?... Pero la realidad es otra"

"Aquí no hay buenos ni malos, ni victimas ni victimarios, solo dos personas que se han amado tan intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo que no han sabido estar juntas, nada más"

"Porque no es la vida, ni Relena la que nos ha impedido estar juntos, hemos sido nosotros, sería más fácil culpar al destino, culparla a ella o culparlo a el, pero no es así, las cosas jamás son así. Hemos sido unos idiotas desde que nos conocimos"

"Creo que él es cobarde y que yo soy un cretino. Nunca tuve la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, nunca pude enfrentarme a el por el temor que me invadía la simple idea de que ella estuviese con el, eso me aterraba. Creo que él debió dejarme ir desde el inicio y creo que yo debí ser más fuerte y alejarlo de mí para no mantenerlo en mi vida, pero no me hacía a la idea de existir sin él, no podía imaginarlo siquiera. No quería, no podía engañarme, es a quien llevo en la sangre, en cada poro de la piel y ¡maldita sea!, lo llevo clavado en lo más profundo de mi alma, ¿Por qué me es tan difícil olvidar a ese imbécil soldado perfecto?"

_**Olvídate de mí,**_

_**Y déjame seguir,**_

_**A solas con mi soledad…**_

"Jamás nadie entendió un amor tan dolorosamente difícil y tan bellamente maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera Quatre que tiene su extraordinario don. Creo que tampoco nosotros tuvimos realmente conciencia de lo grande que era, era demasiado grande para que pudiésemos manejarlo, estaba lejos de nuestro control. No supimos hacerlo y maltratamos el sentimiento más grande y bonito que habíamos sentido, el amor"

"Aquel día fue uno de los momentos más felices que recuerdo en los últimos años. La felicidad en su máxima amplitud. ¡Maldición!, si hubiese podido detener el tiempo aquel día para permanecer abrazado a él durante toda mi existencia, lo hubiese hecho y jamás lo hubiera dejado ir"

"Y lamentablemente, hasta este momento, me acabo de dar cuenta de que si yo no fuese tan idiota y débil, ni él tan cobarde y patético, podríamos haber tenido una maravillosa relación que no hubiese durado toda la vida"

"Creo que le falto mucho valor para decirme todo lo que tenia guardado para mi, para decirme que prefería estar con esa chica que desde que lo salvo de la playa lo siguió hasta quedarse con el y el la acepto después de tanto tiempo, pero creo que a mi me falto lo mismo para dejarme vivir, para no enclaustrarme en cuatro paredes sin ningún deseo de salida por mas de tres años, por no haberlo buscado y aclarado todo"

"Pude haber dado cualquier cosa para que se quedara en mi vida por el resto que quedaba de ella y no se fuese nunca. Hubiese luchado hasta mi último aliento para vivir esa vida que siempre soñamos vivir. Por eso se que no debería ser este el final, debería ser distinto, deberíamos al menos haber tenido la oportunidad de vivirnos el uno al otro. Deberíamos haber luchado más y mejor para intentarlo al menos. Pero ni siquiera lo hemos intentado y ya hemos perdido antes de haber empezado."

_**Aléjate...**_

_**Y ya dime adiós,**_

_**Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor…**_

"Ya he tomado mi decisión. La decisión más dolorosa que nunca he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida y la tengo que respetar cueste lo que cueste. Ahora ya no estoy tan enfadado como hace años, como hace unos días, como hace unas horas, ya le pedí que me dejara en paz y lo hizo no siguiéndome y dejándome en claro que ama a Relena, porque no podía dejarlo ir, parecía que necesitaba esas duras palabras para que entendiera que no puedo seguir aferrado a el y también parecía que yo necesitaba sus crueles palabras para quitarme la venda de los ojos"

"Pero… ¿porque a pesar de que tome una decisión, no quiero dejarte ir al igual que, por alguna extraña razón se que tu no quieres dejarme ir? Tal vez sea absurdo y no tenga sentido, pero lo se, Heero, tu tampoco querías que esto pasara"

"El simple echo de pensar que no volveré a escuchar tu voz, hace que muera otro poco, aun que creo que ya mas muerto no puedo estar. Sólo de pensar que algún día me olvidarás me enferma, y pensar que no volveré a sentir lo que siento por ti me hace más daño que el mismísimo adiós"

_**Y jamás entenderé que fue lo que paso,**_

_**Si nada puedo hacer...**_

"Pero si nunca tuvimos el suficiente valor para luchar por estar juntos en el pasado, es mejor terminar con esto para siempre, por pura supervivencia, vive tu viva a medias con ella, como tanto lo deseas y déjame la mitad que me corresponde"

- Si no puedo vivir una vida contigo, la verdad es que no la quiero y ojala quisieras estar conmigo como yo quiero estar contigo, pero trataré de ser feliz sin ti. Ya no quiero ser el mártir en esta historia, desde ahora renaceré y viviré una vez mas, ya no como Shinigami, si no como Duo Maxwell, el simple y normal humano que siempre he sido . Te lo prometo Heero Yuy – pronunciaba melancólicamente el trenzado mientras una vez más, perladas lágrimas rodaban de sus mejillas.

_**Aléjate...**_

OoOoOoOoO

Unos golpes muy fuertes retumbaban por todo el cuarto de manera insistente, sus ojos parpadearon suavemente, estaba comenzando a despertar.

- ¡Heero!, amor, ¡ya llegue!, Peigan me dijo que te había avisado de la cena, ábreme, ¡Heero! – decía una voz familiar para sus adormilados oídos detrás de la puerta, mientras golpeaba con su puño sin descanso.

- Ahora no Relena – dijo suavemente, pero parecía que la rubia no lo escuchaba por seguir golpeando la puerta – ¡dije que ahora no! – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio impreso en su voz, pero la chica no se detenía.

Tollo sus ojos y paso sus manos por su cabello, la rubia lo estaba comenzando a desesperar, el solo quería estar solo, ¿acaso no podía entender eso?

- ¡Heero!, amor, ¡Heero! – decía sin detener sus golpes en la puerta.

Se levanto molesto, Relena lo había echo enfadar, no siempre iba a cumplir sus caprichos y eso se lo iba a poner en claro de una vez por todas, ya estaba a su lado, ya estaba esperando un hijo de el, ¿Qué mas quería?, el solo deseaba estar solo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente mostrando un seño fruncido y unos ojos chispeantes de enojo, la rubia al verlo, le mostro una sonrisa iluminada.

- Heero amor, ¿Por qué no me abrías? – le pregunto con cierta tranquilidad sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo? – le grito el ojiazul.

- ¡No tienes por que gritarme! – le dijo la chica con arqueando las cejas molestia y entrecortadamente – solo quería cenar contigo después de un duro día de trabajo, ¿es mucho pedir que este con mi esposo?, hace días que no te veo, ¡ya estoy cansada de hablarle siempre a la puerta y no a tu rostro! – le decía furiosa la chica mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Déjame decirte algo Relena, ¡yo no soy tu esposo!, jamás lo seré, si no me ves, es por que no quiero que me veas, ¡no quiero que me molestes!, ¡solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo! – le dijo el ojiazul levantando la voz una vez mas, haciendo que la chica se enojara aun mas y mas lagrimas cayeran de sus mejillas.

- ¿No eres mi esposo?, ¡¿entonces que rayos tengo en la panza?, ¡¿indigestión?, ¡Heero voy a tener un hijo tuyo!, ¡voy a tener un hijo del hombre al que amo!, eso te convierte en mi esposo – le decía la chica desesperada, pero el ojiazul mantenía su mismo semblante frio.

- Yo no te amo Relena, te lo dije desde un principio, por eso estuve renuente a que ese hijo fuera mío, pero tenias que insistir y ser caprichosa, además el simple echo de que estés embarazada de mi no me hace tu esposo, fui obligado a ceder por el bien de la paz del mundo – le decía fríamente.

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto a estas alturas Heero!, si te quedaste a mi lado fue por una razón, ¡sientes algo por mi!, pero no lo quieres aceptarlo por culpa de… - dijo furiosa, pero no quería mencionar aquel nombre, apretó los dientes y los puños fuertemente.

_**No voy arrepentirme del ayer**_

_**Amando te hice mujer**_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, una punzada en su pecho provoco que doliera, al recordar a Duo, su pecho dolía.

- ¿De Duo?, ¡vamos dilo!, ¡atrévete a decir su nombre!, ¿fue por el?, ¡a el no lo metas en esto!, fue mi decisión – le dijo el ojiazul furioso – no quiero seguí hablando contigo – dijo el ojiazul dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando sintió como unas delgados y temblorosos brazos lo tomaban por la cintura para abrazarlo.

- Heero… - susurro la chica sollozando - ¿Por qué no me amas?, no te das cuenta de que yo por ti daría mi vida, te amo demasiado Heero, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, este bebe es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, se que no lo tuvimos de manera natural, pero agradezco mucho que, a fin de cuentas, hayas aceptado dármelo – decía la chica abrazándolo con mas fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

- Yo sacrifique mi alma por esto Relena, no me pidas que sacrifique nada mas – le dijo tomando sus brazos y apartándolos de el, se dio la vuelta y miro los húmedos ojos celestes de la rubia que lo veían con sorpresa - ten siempre en cuenta eso – le susurro cerrando la puerta para dejar a una rubia llorando sin control.

- No me dejes… ¡No me dejes!, ¡HEERO! – grito la rubio cayendo al piso de rodillas y llorando amargamente – yo te amo… - susurro sin dejar de llorar.

En la habitación, sus manos sostuvieron las sienes de su cabeza, mientras que una vez mas, perladas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ¿Qué estupidez hice al dejarte?, ¿Por qué creí que al dejarte te estaba protegiendo cuando realmente lo que hacia era matarte?" – pensaba el ojiazul frustrado.

_**Por el amor aquel**_

_**Por serte siempre fiel**_

_**Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender**_

"Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, tome una decisión y no puedo arrepentirme ahora" – pensó poniéndose de pie y secando sus lagrimas.

Aun escuchaba los sollozos de Relena detrás de la puerta, no ganaba nada con echarle la culpa a ella, las cosas no se iban a solucionar si lo hacia, tampoco iba a consolarla, no quería que se siguiera haciendo falsas ilusiones, solo estaría ahí, cumpliendo la ultima misión a la cual estaba destinado y recordando a aquel chico de bellos ojos amatistas que le había mostrado lo que era el amor.

_**Aléjate...**_

_**No puedo más**_

OoOoOoO

No supo en que momento el sueño había llegado, solo recordaba que ya estaba arto de ser el mártir de la historia, que reharía su vida.

Sintió una mirada insistente detrás de el obligándolo a voltear a la entrada del callejón, una silueta negra no se movía de su lugar, la poca luz no lo ayudaba en nada para verle el rostro, se sorprendió un poco, pero luego diviso como aquella sombra caminaba en dirección hacia el, si iban a asaltarlo, estaba muy equivocado si creía que se llevaría lo poco que le quedaba tan fácil, recorrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sin alarmar a su atacante, su mano hacia su espalda para sacar la pistola que tenia en su cinturón.

Aquella silueta estaba casi cerca de el, tenia lista su mano sobre el arma, en el momento de que ese sujeto dijera o hiciera algo, le dispararía sin consideración alguna, cuando de pronto, su nariz sintió un olor familiar, un olor que tenia años que no había llegado nuevamente a ella, incienso, pero no cualquier incienso, si no que era el incienso que utilizaban las iglesias, en su mente, la imagen del padre Maxwell y la hermana Helen regresaron a el como un rayo.

- Joven, ¿esta usted bien? – fue la pregunta que la silueta le hizo mientras se colocaba en cunclillas, una voz varonil y tranquila… La voz del padre Maxwell.

Duo salió de su trance y miro en forma mas detenida a aquel hombre, la poca luz que se colaba en el callejón le ayudo un poco, miro un habito de sacerdote, tan negro como la noche, unos cabellos platinados y unas bolsas grandes de papel, se parecía tanto al padre Maxwell, ¿acaso ya estaba muerto?, ¿el alma del padre Maxwell había ido por el?, ¿ya nunca mas iba a estar solo?, ¿o acaso estaba soñando?

Una nostalgia lo invadía en ese momento, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, no sabia si estaba contento o triste por dejar este mundo, solo sabia que esa voz lo llenaba de mucha felicidad, una voz que traía a su mente recuerdos, risas y llantos.

_**Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás**_

- Padre… Padre Maxwell – susurro antes de caer inconsciente en al piso.

- ¿Estas bien?, ¡oye! – intento decir el hombre, pero Duo yacía inconsciente en el piso sin responderle.

OoOoOoO

Parecía que los sollozos de Relena se habían detenido, había escuchado como Peigan la llevaba a su habitación, sabia que lo único que quería Relena es que el la amara, pero no podía, ya que su corazón estaba completamente plasmado por Duo, nadie podía arrancarlo de su corazón, de lo contrario, el moriría.

Miro el piso y observo el diario de su trenzado, camino hasta el, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo ojeo para poder leer la parte en donde se había quedado mientras se sentaba en su cama.

_**Olvídate de mí y déjame seguir**_

_**A solas con mi soledad**_

OoOoOoO

_El día de hoy he descubierto algo interesante, una cuestión asaltaba mi cabeza constantemente, desde que tuve noción de lo que era realmente la guerra, no puedo retenerla por más tiempo y se la digo al padre Maxwell y a la hermana Helen…_

_Dios no existe…_

_El me observa de una manera sumamente sorprendida, al igual que la hermana Helen, me pregunta por que he llegado a esa conclusión._

_Le respondí que si realmente hay un Dios, el debería detener las guerras, es mas ni siquiera debería hacer que estas iniciaran, que si no hubiese ninguna guerra, no habría huérfanos como yo._

_El me observo con una mirada que jamás podre entender, menciono suavemente mi nombre y explico que Dios no es el que empieza las guerras, si no las personas lo hacen, solo ellos poseen la responsabilidad de terminar lo que empiezan, Dios no puede intervenir. _

_Pero dudo ante aquellas palabras del padre Maxwell, le conteste que entonces no importaba si existía un dios o no y medite un poco, la hermana Helen trato de negarlo, pero la interrumpí al decir que solo existía un único Dios, que era el Dios de la muerte, Shinigami._

_La hermana Helen se sorprendió ante mi comentario y me pregunto que no creía en Dios, pero si en Shinigami. Le dije que si, que yo nunca había visto un milagro, pero que si había visto muchas muertes, eso para mi era prueba suficiente de que el existía._

_Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo que decía, pero terminaron riendo a carcajadas. La conclusión fue que con migo no se podía discutir, que era un chico interesante y que desde que comenzado a vivir en la iglesia Maxwell, el edificio siempre estaba lleno de risas._

_Solo pude sonreí ante el comentario, yo también me sentía muy contento en ese lugar, tan cálido y lleno de amor, quería quedarme para siempre en ese sitio, vivir ahí rodeado de todos mis seres queridos, quería protegerlo de todo, por primera vez, realmente tenia un hogar al cual amar._

OoOoOoOoO

_**Aléjate...**_

_**Ya dime adiós**_

_**Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor**_

_Cuanto hubiera dado por que la alegría hubiera reinado por siempre en la iglesia Maxwell. _

_Hubiera sacrificado todo, hasta mi propia vida para ello, pero no fue así…_

_He pasado mas poco mas de un año en la iglesia, he llegado a acoplarme perfectamente a la vida que llevan, levantarme temprano y ayudar a despertar a los mas pequeños, estar listos para el desayuno a las 7:00 a.m., ir a la escuela, regresar y hacer los deberes así como los quehaceres y ¿Por qué no?, jugar un poco antes de ir a la ducha, dar una oración e ir a la cama. _

_No había vuelto a escribir hasta ahora, por que amo este lugar, lo amo como no tienes idea. Es el año 188 después de la colonia, la guerra por fin nos ha alcanzado. Un día, regresaba del colegio, y encontré a muchas personas que estaban vestidas de uniforme y heridas, parecían soldados, siendo atendidos por todos los de la iglesia Maxwell. La hermana Helen traía vendas y trapos en bandejas para curar y limpiar las heridas de aquellos hombres._

_Por casualidad escuche lo que un sujeto con bigote decía, les comentaba a los demás que la única cosa que podía hacer era tomar la base del punto G2 de la Federación, eso me enfureció, ¿van a empezar de nuevo esa estúpida guerra?, nosotros vivíamos aquí contentos, sin preocupaciones y así debió haber sido, hasta ese día…_

_Pero algo llamo mi atención, aquel sujeto con bigote menciono que necesitaban un… ¿Cómo era?... ¿Mobile suit?, creo que eso fue lo que dijo, comento que si lo tenían podrían alcanzar la libertad, no sabia que era realmente un Mobile Suit, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el padre Maxwell hablo. Les pregunto que si no era bastante, los demás parecían que no lo entendía, pero el padre Maxwell siguió hablando, menciono al líder pacifista Heero Yuy, he escuchado hablar de el en la escuela, el dijo que nosotros los colonos vinimos al espacio para no luchar, es por eso que no debemos pelear a pesar que pase cualquier cosa. _

_Pero esos asquerosos bastardos, no les pareció las palabras del padre Maxwel y lo golpearon, estaba tan lleno de rabia, estuve a punto de golpearlos cuando la hermana Helen se interpuso y les pidió que se detuvieran, que debíamos estar unidos, pero una bruja la golpeo también y le grito que se callara, de dijo que no tenia por que predicar en un momento así, hasta comenzaron a pensar que eran espías de la Federación. No puedo imaginar que estaban pensando esos malditos para hacer que ambos confesaran, fue cuando no pude más y hable._

_Les dije que si tanto querían un Mobile Suit, que yo lo robaría para ellos, pero que a cambio se largaran de la iglesia y que nos dejaran en paz. El hombre de bigote pensó que estaba mintiendo, eso me enfureció aun mas, le dije que yo corro y escapo, pero que jamás mentía como ellos. La Hermana Helen trato de detenerme, pero no le hice caso, si quería salvarlos tenia que robar una vez mas, aun que lo hubiera prometido, tenia que hacerlo para salvar mi hogar…_

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, maldiciendo con todas mis fuerzas la situación, hace poco todos odiábamos las guerras, ¿Por qué carajos tenían que iniciar otra?, seguía preguntándome cuando escuche la alarma. Me habían detectado, yo odio al ejército de la Federación, pero tenia que hacerlo…_

_Trataron de detenerme, pero no iba a detenerme hasta conseguir mi objetivo, si tanto querían una guerra, ¿Por qué simplemente no luchan entre ellos y nos dejan en paz? _

_Me habían comenzado a disparar, suerte que soy rápido y no pueden apuntar bien, pude escuchar como un soldado le decía que se detuviera, que solo era un niño, pero este ardió en furia y le dijo que no le importaba, que ellos habían matado a muchos colonos, entristecí, lo único que hacían era crear a mas huérfanos como yo._

_Busque por todos lados, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que divise un tráiler con una enorme manta que cubría lo que parecía un robot, supuse que eso era un Mobile Suit, corrí a toda velocidad y me subí al camión, la ventaja es que soy pequeño y rápido, así fue mas fácil. Comenzaron a disparare, pero ya era tarde, el camión estaba andando y yo como podía aceleraba._

_Mientras iba por el camino pensaba que era por casualidad que yo aun estuviera vivo, por que alguien tenía que hacer los trabajos sucios, sonreí ante el comentario, ahora mi objetivo era salvar a la iglesia Maxwell._

_Pero al llegar al lugar donde la alegra, la amabilidad y las risas reinaban, no encontré más que escombros y la iglesia totalmente destruida._

_¡No podía ser cierto!, yo había cumplido mi parte del trato, pero ¡esos bastardos!, camine entre los escombros para ver si aun se encontraba alguien. En ese momento una voz familiar me llamaba, una voz femenina que siempre me decía palabras de amor, ¡era la hermana Helen!, corrí hasta donde se encontraba, estaba mal herida, su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por todo el suelo, era la primera vez que la veía sin el habito, me hinque para poder estar a su altura y ella me sonrió. _

_Me dijo que le alegraba saber que estaba bien, le dije que llamaría a un doctor enseguida, pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que el padre Maxwell estaba pensando en mi hasta el ultimo momento, me comento que el ejercito de la federación había estado ahí y que ellos no pudieron salir, le dije que era mi culpa por que había robado el Mobile Suit de la federación. _

_Me dijo que no era mi culpa, que el padre Maxwell era un ejemplo maravilloso, que el siempre había predicado la paz a todos hasta el final, no entendí aquellas palabras y le pregunte que a que se refería, yo entendía que el simplemente era un tonto ¿no?, por que solo había conseguido que lo mataran._

_Ella solamente sonrió tristemente y con su mano temblorosa toco mi rostro murmurando mu nombre y que Dios me bendijera y me protegiera, pero antes de terminar aquella pequeña oración que siempre me daba, su mano dejo de tocar mi rostro y cayo de lleno al piso._

_Mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, la hermana Helen había dejado de respirar, su rostro era pálido y sus manos estaban frías, ella había muerto._

_Llore amargamente, una vez mas, un ser importante para mí, una persona a la cual amaba me había dejado solo una vez mas sin que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla, en ese momento quería morirme junto con ella._

OoOoOoO

_**Y jamás entenderé que fue lo que paso**_

_**Si nada puedo hacer... **_

_**Aléjate...**_

_Tenia tanto tiempo que no escribía nuevamente, han pasado 5 años desde que escribí en este diario, ahora, es el año 195 A.C._

_¿Por qué escribo hasta ahora?, ¡sencillo!, por que en estos 5 años que han pasado, no he hecho nada importante mas que sobrevivir, vivir solo recordando el dolor que me ha acompañado desde que soy huérfano. He robado para poder comer y seguir respirando._

_Pero en esta ocasión, algo interesante ha pasado._

_Aborde sin permiso una nave, la verdad desconozco de quien sea, pero no me interesa en la mas mínimo. He subido por que escuche que tenían un gran cargamento de comida, para mi fue como si me dijeran, debes robarlo y comerás cosas deliciosas, ya estaba arto de solo robar cosas como fruta, algunas verduras y pescado crudo, esa era mi oportunidad para comer algo decente y delicioso._

_Aborde la nave con muchos problemas, a decir verdad el sistema de seguridad fue muy difícil de evitar y caótico. Pero por fin pude entrar e infiltrarme en los suministros de comida. Estaba tan contento que olvide ser sigiloso y uno de los guardias pudo atraparme._

_Les gritaba constantemente que me soltaran, ellos repetían que tenía mucho valor para haber abordado su nave. De pronto un tipo de bata blanca, enorme nariz, bigote curioso, una cicatriz en su mejilla y cabello gris alborotado pregunto que, que hacia ahí, lo mire con sorpresa, pero el tipo que me tenia por el brazo respondió que era un polizón y que estaba en los suministros de comida, fruncí el seño en señal de molestia y hable, le dije que incluso yo quería comer algo decente de vez en cuando y les ordene que me soltaran._

_Creo que jamás entenderé la mirada que ese sujeto me daba, entonces ordeno que me soltaran, los tipos al principio estaban renuentes a ello, pero después sedieron, eso me dio mucho gusto._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón no me dejaron del todo libre, me llevaron a una prisión, y yo que pensé que me habían dejado en libertad._

OoOoOoO

_**Aléjate...**_

_**No puedo más**_

_**Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás**_

_En algún momento deje de preocuparme por mi, ya no me importaba si me mataban o me soltaban en el espacio. Me relaje de tal medo que estuve a punto de dormirme, lo había logrado de no haber sido por uno de los sujetos que me atrapo._

_Escuche como le decía al otro que me estaba cuidando que estuvieron investigando mis huellas para ver mi identidad y así poder identificarme si no era parte de la federación, también le dijo lo que encontraron. _

_Hacia unos años, en la colonia L2, había ocurrido un evento muy trágico, la muerte de 245 personas, fue provocada por la federación y Oz con las fuerzas especiales, quienes sofocaron a la rebelión de esa colonia, que ese evento se conocía como "la tragedia de la iglesia Maxwell" y que casualmente, yo era el único sobreviviente de esa iglesia. _

_Mis puños se cerraron de coraje, esos malditos de Oz, me habían quitado todo lo que mas amaba en esta asquerosa vida, desde Solo, hasta la iglesia Maxwell y todos los que la habitaban, solo quería verlos morir y como sus cadáveres se pudrían lentamente._

_Pero el sujeto dijo algo mas que me hizo llenarme de dicha, dijo que posiblemente, pude haber echo un trato con el dios de la muerte, Shinigami…_

_Ese nombre me hizo recordar a lo que alguna vez le dije al padre Maxwell, que yo solo creía en Shinigami, que no creía en Dios por que jamás había visto un milagro, pero si había visto mucha gente muerta. _

_Así es que yo era Shinigami… Si eso debía ser…_

_**Olvídate de mí y déjame seguir**_

_**A solas con mi soledad**_

_La muerte siempre había estado tras de mi, pero jamás había reclamado mi alma para ella, era como si trajera la muerte para aquellas personas que se relacionaban conmigo. La pandilla era mi familia y la iglesia me lleno de dicha y felicidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, sabia que las risas en ese lugar no serian para siempre, la alegría y la dicha no acompañan al Dios de la muerte… Las risas se han detenido… Y esta vez es para siempre…_

_Pero de pronto, ese sujeto de bata blanca entro a mi celda y les ordeno a los demás que me liberaran, uno de ellos protesto, pero el tipo se lo ordeno una vez mas, la verdad es que me daba igual lo que quisieran hacerme, aun que no se los facilitaría. El sujeto de bata me dijo que no podía creer que yo, un simple niño, entrara fortuitamente a la nave siendo que el sistema de seguridad que el mismo había diseñado era impenetrable, me pregunto que como le había echo._

_Le mostré una sonrisa y le dije que eso era un secreto profesional, ¡claro!, mis mañas como ladrón jamás se las diría a nadie, pero que para que su orgullo no estuviera herido, admitía que solo tenía un determinado tiempo para entrar. _

_El tipo me había llamado mocoso interesante, eso me molesto y le dije que no era un mocoso, que mi nombre era Duo Maxwell, yo corro y me escondo, pero nunca miento, ese soy yo, Duo Maxwell._

_**Aléjate...**_

_**Ya dime adiós**_

_El tipo sonrió y repitió mi nombre, pero dijo algo que me gusto en parte, pequeño demonio. Solo que lo corregí, le dije que no era un demonio, si no el dios de la muerte, Shinigami…_

_Me dijo que sabia de mi pasado, que era el único sobreviviente de la iglesia Maxwell y que sabia que los imbéciles de Oz habían acabado con ellos, me pregunto que si quería vengarme, no lo pensé ni un minuto y le dije que si, me dijo que si ese era el caso, que el podía ayudarme, me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a traer muerte sin remordimiento alguno, sonreí, si era para vengar a todos y cada uno de la iglesia Maxwell lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios, me dijo que si quería ser piloto de Gundam. Le dije que lo haría, entonces me coloco un traje espacial y me llevo a una cueva lunar, donde vi por primera vez a mi amigo, mi dueño y compañero de muchas batallas, mi amado __Deathscycthe._

_Tan alto, negro y cargando una enorme hoz, no cavia duda de que juntos seriamos Shinigami a partir de ahora y para siempre._

OoOoOoO

Cerro aquel diario lleno de fragmentos de amor con pesadez, la historia de Duo contada por su puño y letra, una historia muy triste y llena de muerte.

- Duo… - susurro tristemente – esto es lo único que tengo de ti – dijo mientras abrazaba el diario y lo apretaba en su pecho.

"No se como pudo terminar esto así, ¿en que comento decidí esta estupidez?"

_**Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor**_

_**Y jamás entenderé que fue lo que paso**_

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, recordando una vez mas aquella hermosa imagen del trenzado sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia.

_**Si nada puedo hacer**_

_**Aléjate...**_

_**Continuara...**_

OoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo…**

¡Hola a todos! espero que estén muy bien, fiuu, que cosas, siento que tengo telarañas por todos lados, me he apurado mucho en actualizar este fic, se que no tengo vergüenza, pero por fin, después de mucho tiempo ya lo actualice y es completamente para ustedes, jejeje XD.

Explico rápido, la canción es de **Josh Groban,** nomía lamentablemente y se llama **Aléjate**, me encanto desde la primera vez que la escuche.

Ahora a hacer lo que mas me gusta, a contestar reviews!

**Yessy**: gracias por las felicitaciones, lamento el largo retraso, ahora si no tengo perdón, pero aquí dejo un capitulo mas, espero no tardar con el otro puesto que ya estoy de vacaciones jojojo, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

**Sabrosita fresita**: Hola mujer!, ya lo termine, ¿ya vez?, ya te lo había dicho jojojo, pero no ofendas a Relena, ella solo quiere ser amada (no tiene escusa jojojo), cuídate y lamento el retraso, gracias por leer y escribir.

P.D. Ya casi acabo el cap de Water Kiss y te lo dedicare jojojo besos.

**Mai Maxwell**: Por fin actualice jojojo, te doy toda la razón, también tengo que agradecerte muchísimo, gracias a ti pude saber sobre el pasado de los chicos, y sobre todo de nuestro amado Duo, muchas gracias, por eso este cap te lo dedico completo a ti, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Athena119**: lamento la tardanza, me alegra que te guste la historia, esperemos que tenga su final feliz, cuídate y gracias por leer y escribir.

Lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido, no me enojo, todo menos virus ya saben. Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!**

Propaganda: lean Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Mi chica de hielo, Abecedario de amor, Abecedario amoroso, 100% Perfecto Girl, Amor de sangre, Carta de amor, Mi chica de hielo, Water Kiss y el nuevo, pecados capitales ¡Besos!.


End file.
